Reversing Morality
by acceptable
Summary: It's all part of the grand design. For good to prevail in this world, then an equally evil world must also exist. Wyatt is still trying to get Chris on his side and works alongside his good self from the parallel world to accomplish it
1. Keeping Promises

Well, here it is; the sequel to Blood Ties! I wasn't sure if there was going to be one, but I had an idea about a Wyatt and Chris story and some of the reviewers from Blood Ties asked for one, so I'm making it into a sequel. I suppose you don't have to have read Blood Ties to understand this as the story line is different but you might need to understand some background info - I'm not sure.

Don't worry Im not abandoning my other ongoing story at the mo, 'It Wasn't Meant To Be' I just wanted to start this one.

Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Keeping Promises**

The giant hall of Magic School stood empty and forbidding as the towering wooden doors creaked open. Wyatt stepped out of the darkness of the corridor and smiled coldly at the absence of the noise usually associated with schools.

But Magic School wasn't a school anymore; it was the empty shell of what had been a school. Wyatt smiled again, arrogantly this time, at the memory. After he had killed his Aunt Paige no-one had wanted to take over running the school for fear of being the next witch his anger may focus on. This suited Wyatt fine. Now he was the only one with access to Magic School's library and no-one was teaching young witches the concept of morals; the only place young witches learnt about the craft was by training with witches and demons on his side. It increased the number of witches fighting for him and reduced the number of rebels.

Wyatt strode over to another wooden door leading off the side of the hall. This door was less impressive; smaller and hidden in the shadow of an immense bookshelf. Wyatt opened the door confidently and walked through.

To any observer watching it would have appeared that Wyatt had simply walked through a solid stone wall. It was only visible to elders, such as Gideon had been. Although Wyatt was not an elder, with the knowledge gained from his father during growing up it had not taken Wyatt much time to get though the magic concealing Gideon's office.

A layer of dust covered everything. There were no obvious signs that anyone had entered this room for years but all the same Wyatt used a sensing ability he had inherited from his father to sense if anyone had. Finally, satisfied that no-one had been in the room since about 3 years ago when he had last come in there, he walked over to a tall, rectangular object hanging on the wall, covered with a faded velvety cloth and reaching almost from floor to ceiling. Wyatt reached up and pulled the cloth off revealing a mirror. His good self looked back at him, his expression of disgust mirrored on evil Wyatts face.

The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"

"…one way or another…" finished good Wyatt.

"…and I will…"

"…even if this…"

"…is how I have to do it."

* * *

Leo watched Chris sitting dejectedly on the ground. They were 'Up There' as they had been since Wyatt had tried to kill Chris.

"Chris..." he began gently, stopping as he was unsure of how to continue.

"Hey Dad." greeted Chris looking up at Leo.

Leo studied his youngest son's face, seeing the mask was back in place. "You can talk to me, you know." he offered, "I know you feel hurt that I didn't tell you about the prophecy but I thought it was for the best. I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, he found out anyway." spat Chris, although his anger was directed at Wyatt not Leo.

"Chris..." Leo began again soothingly, but Chris carried on ignoring him.

"He thought that I would kill him." he continued almost disbelievingly, "How can he not know that I would never hurt him? He's my brother." Chris looked down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. "When you orbed us out, I looked in his eyes and I could see love…and he said he wanted to kill me." He broke down in tears and Leo knelt next to him, holding his son; trying to take some of his pain away.

Leo wished he had been there more for his sons. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't spent most of his time in the Overworld. Maybe he could have prevented his eldest son from turning evil; maybe he could have prevented the pain his youngest son was feeling.

* * *

Chris felt safe in his father's arms. It was strange Leo was a better father to him now that when he had been growing up. Despite Wyatt's threats he knew that Wyatt wouldn't have actually killed him, but the lengths that Wyatt was prepared to go to get him on his side scared Chris. Wyatt was power hungry and the only way that Wyatt could use the full power of the Halliwell line was for the both of them to work together.

'That will never happen unless Wyatt is good' promised Chris to himself.


	2. A Path To Another Place

Nathy1000000: Well u'll find out why good Wyatts there in a few chapters if u cant get it from this one...and thank u so much for the review u gave me for my other fan fic it was so lovely!  
Sparkling Cherries:I tried to make thischapter longer! Glad u like it tho!  
Phoebe Turner: thank u...im updating soon!

Tell me if u get confused between which Wyatt I'm on about. I'll try to make it obvious but i dont want to confuse anyone!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Path To Another Place**

Wyatt orbed confidently into his penthouse, dismissing the demons standing guard with a wave of his hand. He felt satisfied that his plan would work. After all, two heads were better than one, especially when they were both his. Despite the disgust he had felt at working with good, regardless of the fact that it was the good version of himself, he knew that they both had the same objective; to get Chris on their side.

Pausing by a window, Wyatt surveyed the smouldering city; his city. Soon Chris would be ruling by his side and then nothing could stop them. Not only would San Francisco be his, but the whole of America and even the whole world would be within his grasp. 'I failed before, but this time I won't fail' Wyatt thought to himself triumphantly.

* * *

Chris stood poised, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His fists clenched as he tensed up and Chris sighed resting his head in his hands. He looked up as he heard footsteps; it was Leo coming over.

"What are you doing?" questioned Leo gently.

"Orbing." muttered Chris, "Well, I was trying to. To orb back to earth. But I can't. Every time I try I think of Wyatt, get scared and can't do it." he finished in frustration.

"Well, since your powers are tied to your emotions, it must be your emotions that are stopping you. You need to conquer your fears of going down there…." Leo stopped suddenly, breaking off in mid sentence. He mentally groaned at himself, 'Stop talking like an Elder.' he reprimanded himself, 'This is your son, start acting like a father.'

"Why were you trying to orb down there?" he asked, "Were you just gonna leave without telling me?" he continued.

"No…well…yeah." admitted Chris, "It's just that you're..._everybody's_ so concerned and I can't deal with it. I've always been able to take care of myself and I don't like hiding up here while Wyatt's down there destroying some more of the world."

"You're not hiding." corrected Leo, "You're waiting, we all are, for news of what Wyatt's doing next so we can stop him. Just think of it as changing the location of your base. And look at all you've achieved since you've been up here. You managed to convince myself and the other Elders not just to sit back and claim that this is happening for a reason so we mustn't interfere. You've shown them what it's like, what Wyatt's like, and they're going to help us stop him."

Chris smiled at the use of the word 'us'. He remembered back to the meeting he had had with the Elder's soon after he had arrived in the Overworld.

"How can you just sit there while innocent people are dying?" he had yelled, "You're supposed to protect good, to fight for it, but it's us down there doing all the fighting."

The Elders had shuffled uncomfortably, glancing guiltily at each other. It had been easy to ignore the plight of San Francisco while they had been distanced from it; easy for them to claim no responsibility for it. But now that Chris was up here; now that Leo, an Elder, had gotten involved and had had his life threatened by his Wyatt, his eldest son; they acknowledged that they had to find a way to stop him.

They had been all for vanquishing him but Chris hoped that he had managed to persuade them otherwise. He knew Wyatt could still be saved. He was still capable of love so he must have some good in him somewhere. The Elder's were focusing on helping innocents in San Francisco and had left Wyatt to Chris and Leo.

"What were you planning on doing?" inquired Leo, bringing Chris back to the present.

Chris shrugged, "I just feel so helpless Up Here. I don't want to sit on the sidelines."

"We're not." contradicted Leo, "We're just working on another solution." Clearing his throat slightly to get Chris's full attention Leo continued, "About Wyatt, I think the only thing we can do is bind his powers."

"How?" asked Chris dully, "He's stronger than us and he's not just gonna let us bind his powers. Besides how is that better than vanquishing him? He's a witch, it's who he is. It'll destroy him if we take that away from him"

"Well, we'll think of something." exclaimed Leo exasperatedly, "And you think I like this any more than you do? You and Wyatt are both my sons and I don't want to hurt either one of you but I tried not interfering and it didn't work. It made things worse. Wyatt just continued what he was doing and you felt like I abandoned you. Wyatt made a choice. He chose to ignore everything he was taught and become evil. He didn't fight the lust for power, he rejoiced in it. And now he has to accept that actions have consequences and that he may not like the consequences."

Chris nodded slowly, realising the truth in Leo's words but still not liking it.

"I know that you were just doing what you thought was best." he offered quietly, "when you left to be a full time Elder after Mum died, I mean."

Leo just shook his head though, "I shouldn't have." he answered guiltily, "You needed me, you both did, but I wouldn't see it. And now you're hurting and Wyatt's a power hungry tyrant." He stared unseeingly around him and let the bright white light of the Overworld soothe his pain.

* * *

In a small room in his penthouse, Wyatt stood back to admire his handiwork. A giant triquetra was drawn in chalk on one of the bare walls. Pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket he unfolded it and surveyed the result of both him and his evil self searching their memories. Taking a deep breath he began chanting the spell.

"In this place and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
Open this door through time and space,  
Create a path to another place."

The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight.

* * *

In this world the portal closed leaving a tall figure with shoulder length blonde wavy hair. Good Wyatt glanced around the empty room before walking out into another room. He surveyed the room unemotionally and walked over to the same window evil Wyatt had paused at earlier. Good Wyatt couldn't stop the expression of disgust and horror that formed on his face. This was the world he was fighting to destroy, how could a version of himself have caused this?

Wyatt shook his head to clear it. He mustn't get distracted. He had to focus on his objective. 'Now, where will I find him?' Wyatt asked himself, before realising the answer. Chris would be in the Overworld.

"I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be good, the way I always wanted you to be."


	3. Meeting Opposites

Sparkling Cherries: well, yes Wyatt is going to decieve Chris just not quite yet...  
Nathy1000000: Ya, Chris is evil in good Wyatt's world.  
phoebe turner : Read on to see Chris's reaction...  
All: Thank u all so much for reviewing!

(Do you like the "previously" bit or not? Iv never done it before - think of it as a trial run!its just that when i read fan fics i normally hav to read the last chapter again to remember what it was about...or maybe I just have no long term memory!)

**

* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

_Wyatt reached up and pulled the cloth off revealing a mirror. His good self looked back at him, his expression of disgust mirrored on evil Wyatts face._

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt._

"…_and I will…"_

"…_even if this…"_

"…_is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

_The only way that Wyatt could use the full power of the Halliwell line was for him and Chris to work together. 'That will never happen unless Wyatt is good' promised Chris.

* * *

_

_Clearing his throat slightly to get Chris's full attention Leo continued, "About Wyatt, I think the only thing we can do is bind his powers."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight. The portal closed leaving a tall figure with shoulder length blonde wavy hair.

* * *

_

'_Now, where will I find him?' Good Wyatt asked himself, before realising the answer. Chris would be in the Overworld. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be good, the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: MeetingOpposites**

Wyatt surveyed the parallel world with the same disgust that his counterpart had. The city was mostly still standing and there were areas of green everywhere. No burning buildings, no demons standing guard at every corner; here was the opposite of everything he had created. 'Exactly as it's meant to be.' thought Wyatt.

Now, where will I find him?' Wyatt asked himself, before realising the answer. Chris would be in the Underworld. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

In the Overworld, Leo and Chris were sitting at a table leafing through some books of spells.

Chris slammed the book he was looking through shut and sat back. "There is nothing in here." he announced, "Nothing that will even remotely help us bind Wyatt's powers."

Leo looked up from the thick volume he was looking through, "Well, we can't expect to find a solution straight away." he replied reasonably.

Chris made a noise of frustration and pushed the book away from him, "Did I mention I feel like I'm just sitting on the sidelines up here?" he asked.

"Yes." Leo answered also putting his book down on the table. "Yes you did; repeatedly. Do I really need to say that what we are doing here could help more than anything you could do down there, _again_?"

Chris grinned slightly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just that….I don't really _want_ to bind Wyatt's powers even though I know we have to."

Leo nodded sympathetically; he was having the same thoughts. "Look, I'm going to get you a drink, something to eat, and then we can start on some more books."

Chris nodded silently. Ever since they had agreed the first step to saving Wyatt was to bind his powers they had been looking non-stop through the books the Elders had, which was a considerable number, and he was exhausted.

Leo left the room with an encouraging smile at Chris and Chris listened to his father's footsteps fade away. Sighing, he reached for another book before the sound of orbing alerted him to someone's presence.

He turned around expecting to see an Elder looking for Leo, but the sight that he saw caused him to freeze in shock.

"W-Wyatt?" stuttered Chris.

* * *

"That's right little brother." smiled Wyatt coldly. He glanced over Chris's shoulder-length lanky brown hair, entirely black clothing and over the crossbow Chris had black-orbed to him.

"You don't need that." stated Wyatt, gesturing to the crossbow.

"I can sense whitelighter in you." spat Chris, confused and pulling the crossbow up, aiming it at Wyatt.

Wyatt waved a hand at the crossbow and watched as Chris yelped in surprise as the crossbow burst into flames.

"How did you do that?" asked Chris curiously but also impressed, "You don't have that power; I thought you didn't have any _evil_ powers" he sneered.

"The Wyatt from your world doesn't." acknowledged Wyatt, assuming that this was the case.

"The Wyatt from my world….?" repeated Chris slowly. He looked up suspiciously, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"The brother you always wanted to have." replied Wyatt. At Chris's questioning look he continued, "I'm not the weak, _good_ Wyatt from this world. I'm from a parallel world, one that is the exact opposite from this one."

Chris blinked a few times as he processed this information "So you're the exact opposite of the Wyatt I know?" he asked.

Wyatt nodded, confirming Chris's statement.

"O-Okay." said Chris beginning to understand that part of it, "But why are you here? What do you want with me?"

Wyatt opened his mouth to answer.

* * *

"I want to show you what it could be like." Wyatt told Chris honestly, "I want to show you the life we could have, being together as brothers, the way we have always meant to be."

Chris looked around the room. Wyatt _did_ look different to normal; his eyes especially. The coldness in them had disappeared and in the light of the Overworld Wyatt looked as far from evil as Chris could imagine. 'This could still be just another one of Wyatt's tricks though' Chris thought to himself.

"How can I trust you?" asked Chris suspiciously.

"Because I'm good, Chris." Wyatt replied earnestly, "I'm the exact opposite of the brother you know, so if you can't trust him then that must mean that you can trust me, doesn't' it?"

"Does it?" Chris replied coldly, desperately hoping that Leo would come back soon. 'Maybe I should call for him' Chris considered.

"Please don't call Dad" pleaded Wyatt, "Chris, listen to me, I am who I say I am. Your brother. A _good_ version of your brother from the parallel world. And this is about us, Chris, not Dad."

Chris digested Wyatt's words silently for a moment before asking "How are you gonna show me…whatever it is you want to show me?"

Wyatt looked straight into Chris's eyes before replying, "By taking you back to my world."

* * *


	4. Trusting

Nathy1000000: Well, you'll have to wait til next chapter to find out what will happen with Chris in the parallel world and well done for guessing! When are u gonna nxt update your story?

As Always: Thanks for reading this and no its not gonna work out as Wyatt's planned it……

rachelAbendstern: thanks and read on see some more evil Chris!

phoebe turner: thanx so much!

Sparkling Cherries: ya Chris is _nice_! Yay somebody else who forget things easy! Sometimes things just go in one ear and out the other!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trusting**

Previously:

_Wyatt reached up and pulled the cloth off revealing a mirror. His good self looked back at him, his expression of disgust mirrored on evil Wyatts face._

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt._

"…_and I will…"_

"…_even if this…"_

"…_is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

_The only way that Wyatt could use the full power of the Halliwell line was for him and Chris to work together. 'That will never happen unless Wyatt is good' promised Chris.

* * *

_

_Clearing his throat slightly to get Chris's full attention Leo continued, "About Wyatt, I think the only thing we can do is bind his powers."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight. The portal closed leaving a tall figure with shoulder length blonde wavy hair. _

'_Now, where will I find him?' Good Wyatt asked himself, before realising the answer. Chris would be in the Overworld. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be good, the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

_

_Chris turned around; the sight that he saw causing him to freeze in shock._

_"W-Wyatt?" stuttered Chris.

* * *

_

"_How are you gonna show me…whatever it is you want to show me?"_

_Wyatt looked straight into Chris's eyes before replying, "By taking you back to my world."

* * *

_

Wyatt's words continued to echo through Chris's head even after the faint echoes from the room had died down. He couldn't think straight. For so long now he had been fighting to turn his brother back to good and now there he was; good, yes, but part darklighter also. Chris didn't know if he could trust him.

Wyatt watched Chris considering his words for a moment before breaking the silence. "It's not a trap." he reassured Chris, "We have to go now though, before Dad comes back."

"Why?" asked Chris.

"Because he'll try to stop you from coming with me." answered Wyatt. He hoped Chris wouldn't pursue this line of questioning as the reason simply was that Leo didn't figure in his plans; it was Chris he wanted. "When have you ever trusted dad over me?" asked Wyatt, "I was the one who was there for you when you were growing up, not him. And it can be like that again; you and me together."

Chris couldn't deny that he wanted to go with Wyatt; to find out what this Wyatt was like. To get to know Wyatt the way he should be; not evil but good.

But still. "You said that I could trust you because you're the opposite of the Wyatt I know but what's going to happen if I do go with you? After you've shown me your world what are you gonna do? Keep me prisoner til you swap back with the other you?" Chris asked suspiciously. "What are you gonna get out of this? No matter what you show me I'm not gonna turn evil and so my other self won't turn good."

Wyatt just smiled. "I'm not gonna hold you against your will." he assured Chris, "I've already tried that and, well, it didn't work; and I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want. After I've shown you my world and you come back, you can go if you want."

* * *

Wyatt met Chris's eyes and tried to convey his honesty. 'And I'm not even lying.' he thought, 'he'll see that when the time comes.'

Chris flexed his hand, the whitelighter he was sensing in Wyatt making him want to orb a crossbow to him. Ignoring that though, Wyatt was strong; he was powerful; he wasn't good and this was what his objective had been fro the past few years; to get his brother back. He nodded slowly. "Okay." he agreed, "Show me."

Inside Wyatt smiled to himself. His plan was working. "Follow me." he instructed orbing out.

Chris shuddered briefly at the sight of his brother's white-orbs before black-orbing out after him. When they materialised they were in Wyatt's penthouse.

* * *

"Chris!" called out Leo as he entered the room to see Chris's white orbs swirling through the floor before disappearing from sight. For some reason a feeling of dread hit Leo; he was worried. 'Where did he go?' Leo asked himself, 'and why? He wouldn't just leave, would he?'

Leo surveyed the room looking for a reason why Chris would have left. The books were left lying open across the table and there was nothing out of place. However, Leo could still sense…something. There was a presence lingering in the room that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Closing his eyes to concentrate he sent his senses deeper.

Leo's eyes flew open as he realised that it was Wyatt he could sense…and a darklighter. He frowned it didn't make sense. Why would Wyatt have been here? How did he get here without anyone sensing it? Why could Leo sense the unmistakable presence of a darklighter? And why had Chris gone? Chris wouldn't have gone with Wyatt without a fight and a fight would surely have attracted, if not his then someone else's, attention.

Leo came to the decision that he couldn't answer these questions by himself. He sent a mental message to one of the head Elders, "Zola, I need your help."

* * *

Good Chris watched as Wyatt entered a small, dark and almost empty room. There was a large triquetra drawn on the wall and Wyatt strode over to stand in front of it. Chris hesitated, glancing over his shoulder, before stepping over the threshold into the room.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Wyatt, turning round to face Chris.

"Maybe a few." admitted Chris, "I don't know where I'm going here. Hell, I don't even know why I'm doing this. I don't trust you, not completely and I'm just about to step into a portal with you that could take me anywhere."

Wyatt refrained from yelling in frustration. "You _can_ trust me." he insisted, "I'm your brother, aren't I? Maybe not the one that you know but you can sense I'm still Wyatt, can't you?"

Chris nodded silently.

"And I can makethe portal work correctly." continued Wyatt, "After all, I came through it didn't I?"

Chris nodded again. He couldn't describe the feeling of reluctance creeping over him. He could almost hear his mind screaming at him, telling him not to trust Wyatt, but he wanted to see this other world; he wanted to get to know this Wyatt so much that he ignored it. "I'm ready." he announced.

* * *

Wyatt smiled at Chris. He was getting closer to his goal; almost halfway there - getting Chris to the parallel world.

Wyatt turned back to the triquetra, sensing Chris come to stand to the side of him.

"In this place and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
Open this door through time and space,  
Create a path to another place."

The triquetra glowed and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt gestured silently to Chris to go before him. Chris stepped hesitantly through the portal with sideways glance at Wyatt. When his brother's figure had vanished from sight Wyatt smiled coldly and walked through after him.

* * *


	5. Seeing A Whole Other Side

Thanx to Nathy1000000, phoebe turnerand Sparkling Cherries for reviewing!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Seeing A Whole Other Side

* * *

**

Previously:

_Wyatt reached up and pulled the cloth off revealing a mirror. His good self looked back at him, his expression of disgust mirrored on evil Wyatts face._

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt.  
_"…_and I will…"  
_"…_even if this…"  
_"…_is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

_The only way that Wyatt could use the full power of the Halliwell line was for him and Chris to work together. 'That will never happen unless Wyatt is good' promised Chris.

* * *

_

_Clearing his throat slightly to get Chris's full attention Leo continued, "About Wyatt, I think the only thing we can do is bind his powers."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be evil, the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

_

"_How are you gonna show me…whatever it is you want to show me?"_

_Wyatt looked straight into Chris's eyes before replying, "By taking you back to my world."

* * *

_

"_I'm not gonna hold you against your will." Wyatt assured Chris, "After I've shown you my world and you come back, you can go if you want."_

_Wyatt met Chris's eyes and tried to convey his honesty. 'And I'm not even lying.' he thought, 'he'll see that when the time comes.'

* * *

_

"_Chris!" called out Leo as he entered the room to see Chris's white orbs swirling through the floor before disappearing from sight. For some reason a feeling of dread hit Leo; he was worried. 'Where did he go?' Leo asked himself, 'and why? He wouldn't just leave, would he?'_

_Leo came to the decision that he couldn't answer these questions by himself. He sent a mental message to one of the head Elders, "Zola, I need your help."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt gestured silently to Chris to go before him. Chris stepped hesitantly through the portal with sideways glance at Wyatt. When his brother's figure had vanished from sight Wyatt smiled coldly and walked through after him.

* * *

_

Chris stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, surveying the world Wyatt had brought him to. The wind ruffled his hair as he took in the sights around him. Gone was the almost tangible fear that hovered ominously around the city in his world; in its place was the sound of happy, laughing people going about their day to day lives without living under the threat of demons.

He turned to Wyatt standing behind him. "Do they know about magic?" he asked.

"Yes; I exposed it." replied Wyatt, "But they don't fear it. They know that magic can be good; and that I'm using it for good purposes."

"No demons?" questioned Chris.

"Well, yes, there are demons." admitted Wyatt, "but no more than there used to be. They attack less now. It's the demons who are scared, they mainly hide underground."

Chris turned back to look over the city. "Everyone's so happy." he whispered unaware he had spoken aloud.

* * *

"Everyone's so scared." laughed Chris exultantly. He walked over to Wyatt, "Now, _you_ are someone who I'm proud to call my brother." he announced. Chris waved a hand, gesturing vaguely to the city, "_This_ is what I've been fighting for; the world back to how it should be - evil."

"I'm glad you like it." replied Wyatt, "but this is just a taster of what this world is like. I've so much more to show you."

Chris grinned, "Well let's get the show started then!" he proposed giddily.

* * *

"We can't sense him, Leo." apologized Zola. The other two other Elders with Zola shook their head as well.

"Damn!" exploded Leo viciously, "Wyatt's got him. How did he get him? And in the Overworld of all places? How are we supposed to protect witches down on earth if we can't even protect them up here?"

"Leo, calm down, please." directed Zola, "You said you sensed a darklighter?"

"Yes." nodded Leo, trying to breathe slowly, "I don't understand why though. How could a darklighter get up here? What does it mean?"

"We're not sure." replied Zola; ignoring Leo's muttered "Well there's a surprise."

"It shouldn't have been possible." agreed one of the other Elder's, shaking her head darkly.

"So there was no sign of a struggle?" inquired Zola frowning as a new thought struck him.

"No, none." replied Leo, "that's why I'm so puzzled. Chris wouldn't just have left with Wyatt and a darklighter without a fight."

"How about with a half-darklighter who _is_ Wyatt?" asked a new voice. An Elder was striding towards them, Jayne, Leo recalled her name to be.

"What do you mean?" Leo demanded.

"We sensed a shift between this world and our parallel world a little while ago and again just a few minutes ago. We've been trying to figure out what it means and we believe a person from this world swapped places with his or her opposite then they swapped back but accompanied by another who swapped places with _his_ opposite." Jayne replied.

Leo and Zola exchanged worried glances.

Jayne continued explaining, "We have followed the trail and since it lead us up here and after hearing about Chris disappearing, we believe that it was Wyatt who firstly swapped with his opposite and then returned, accompanied by Chris."

"What?" exclaimed Leo, then as the enormity of what he had just heard sank in, "Oh my god" he groaned.

"That must be why you could sense darklighter." realised Zola, "In the parallel world Wyatt would be half darklighter instead of half whitelighter. And Wyatt must be powerful enough to sneak up here without alerting us."

"So Chris, the Chris from our world, is in the parallel world?" asked Leo, "that must mean that the Chris from the parallel world is here, in this world."

"Yes, but wait," Zola reached out a hand to stop Leo orbing to find him, "the Chris from the parallel world will be evil. I do not think it would be a good idea to find him."

Leo nodded seeing the sense in Zola's words. 'Now I know how Chris felt when he mentioned feeling like sitting on the sidelines' Leo thought.

* * *

"You attended one of my meetings before." stated Wyatt, steering Chris down a lushly carpeted hallway, lined with demons standing guard.

Chris nodded, "But that was in my world with the _good_ version of you" he pointed out.

"Precisely my point." agreed Wyatt, "So now you're gonna attend one of _my_ meetings, in which we will have the same views and will be able to work together as we should; as brothers."

Chris smiled coldly. He was excited at the prospect of working with his brother toward the same goal.

Wyatt and Chris reached the tall, oak doors at the end of the hallway and two demon guards pushed the door open for them. A long table filled with demons and warlocks greeted them and they stood up in respect for Wyatt although Chris noticed he was getting a few cold looks.

"My brother will be joining us for this meeting." announced Wyatt simply, gesturing for Chris to take one of the two seat at the head of the table. Wyatt moved to the other and sat down, this signalling to the other around the table to sit down also. Except for one.

"Forgive me sire, but I would endeavour to bring to your attention what happened last time you brought your brother to one of these meetings." A warlock was still standing, looking distrustfully at Chris.

Wyatt stared coldly at the warlock until he got the message and sat down. "Any more objections?" inquired Wyatt, then without waiting for an answer carried on, "I will not explain to you exactly how, but for the present my brother is evil and will be treated with the respect deserved to a powerful witch who is helping to lead your side."

There were mumbled "Yes Sire."s around the table.

"Lets get started then." commanded Wyatt.

* * *


	6. Wheels Within Wheels

Sorry for not updating for ages but this is extra long to make up for it. Enjoy the little cliffie at the end! And thanx for all the reviews...

Sparkling Cherries: ya sorry for the shorter chapters...this one is longer i hope! And there'll be some action very soon i promise!  
Nathy1000000: thanx! u'll find out soon what's going to happen if u can't guess at the end of this chapter.  
rachelAbendstern: thanx! I'l try to update as soon as I can which should be soon.  
shadowhisper: sorry if its a little confusing, I'll try to make it clearer.  
Karone Evertree: wow, thanx for _all_ the reviews! Sorry if u are confused; all of this is set in the future; they're not time travelling.  
Lady of secrets: Gald u like it! thanx for reading.  
ennui deMorte: hope u like this chapter just as much!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wheels Within Wheels**

Previously:

_Wyatt reached up and pulled the cloth off revealing a mirror. His good self looked back at him, his expression of disgust mirrored on evil Wyatts face._

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt.  
_"…_and I will…"  
_"…_even if this…"  
_"…_is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be evil, the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

_

"_How are you gonna show me…whatever it is you want to show me?"_

_Wyatt looked straight into Chris's eyes before replying, "By taking you back to my world."

* * *

_

_Chris waved a hand, gesturing vaguely to the city, "This is what I've been fighting for; the world back to how it should be - evil." _

"_I'm glad you like it." replied Wyatt, "but this is just a taster of what this world is like. I've so much more to show you."_

_Chris grinned, "Well let's get the show started then!" he proposed giddily.

* * *

_

"_We can't sense Chris." apologized Zola. The other two other Elders with Zola shook their head as well. _

"_Damn!" exploded Leo viciously, "Wyatt's got him. But Chris wouldn't just have left with Wyatt and a darklighter without a fight."_

"_How about with a half-darklighter who is Wyatt?" asked a new voice.

* * *

_

"_You attended one of my meetings before." stated Wyatt. _

_Chris nodded, "But that was in my world with the good version of you" he pointed out._

"_Precisely my point." agreed Wyatt, "So now you're gonna attend one of my meetings, in which we will have the same views and will be able to work together as we should; as brothers."

* * *

_

Chris slumped back in his chair and watched as the witches filed out of the meeting room. The interaction with other people in this parallel world seemed to have reattached him to reality; the fact that none of this was real in his world.

"Well?" questioned Wyatt, watching Chris closely.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, paused, and then shut it again. He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to put his feelings into words.

"Did you enjoy it?" persisted Wyatt.

"It was…it was…oh I dunno." muttered Chris. He paused again to gather his thoughts. "I liked us working together." he admitted, "But it doesn't really matter. I mean, when I go back you're still gonna be evil. It feels like all you've shown me is what we can't have."

"But we can have this." contradicted Wyatt, "And it's all up to you; your choice and yours alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Chris, a little uneasily.

"To make all this real in your world all you have to do is join me; or, well, my opposite to be more precise."

* * *

Chris sneered, "Well, I'm not gonna do _that_." he replied.

"Why not." asked Wyatt calmly, "it's what you want; you just said so."

"No," contradicted Chris, "I said I wanted us to be evil; not for both of us to be good."

"Actually, you said you wanted us to work together and for that to happen…" corrected Wyatt, raising his eyebrows significantly at the end.

"No, Wyatt…just…No. No way." stated Chris firmly, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Chris…" began Wyatt placating.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" accused Chris, "All this was to try to get me on your side."

"What else?" replied Wyatt evenly, "You knew there had to be a reason behind all this and my aim all along for you has been to get you on my side; you know that."

"And you really think that after showing me your world all you have to do is _ask_ and I'll turn?" asked Chris contemptuously, "I _don't_ think so."

"No?" asked Wyatt simply.

"No." answered Chris defiantly.

* * *

"Ok then." acknowledged Wyatt shrugging his shoulders.

Chris stared in both amazement and confusion at Wyatt. Maybe it was just this version of Wyatt, maybe because he was half-darklighter, but then his version of Wyatt could completely throw him at times too. "That…that's it!" Chris spluttered, "'Ok then?'"

"I told you before, remember, that I wasn't going to keep you here against your will." pointed out Wyatt, "And I can't force you to turn so I don't have much option. I was just hoping that you would want to work with your brother; the way we're meant to."

"You can't guilt me into turning evil, Wyatt." replied Chris, "and you're getting repetitive with the whole 'we're meant to fight together' thing. Anyway you're good; why would you want me to be evil?"

"Because, since everything in these worlds are exact opposites and parallels, when you swap with your opposite, the Chris from my world will be good."

* * *

Wyatt's words hung on the air and Chris nodded grimly. "Of course, there had to be something in it for you." he spat, "Otherwise why bother? But I don't believe that you're just gonna let me walk back through the portal and then back to the underworld." Chris paused, considering "Even though you can apparently enter the underworld whenever you please." he added.

Wyatt smirked at this last bit, "You didn't really think that the minimal defences our beloved father and his friends put up could keep me out for long, did you?"

Chris rolled his eyes, sighing impatiently at Wyatt's arrogance.

Much more seriously Wyatt continued, "Chris, you trusted me to bring you here so trust me to get you back. I'm gonna let you walk through that portal, I promise."

Chris nodded slowly, "I want to go back now." he stated.

* * *

The supposedly soothing white lights of the Overworld did nothing to calm Leo down. He was still worried sick about Chris. Noticing Zola, Leo angled towards him.

"Can you sense them now?" asked Leo hopefully.

"Leo." sighed Zola, "We will tell you if we manage to sense either Wyatt or Chris. Wyatt must be shielding them both. Anyway, I've spoken to the head Elders and they agree that we shouldn't go looking for the Chris from the alternate world. He's evil and more likely to be a threat to us than to help us, especially considering that he's half-darklighter. And besides we mustn't do anything that might shift the balance; it was almost disastrous last time."

"Isn't what Wyatt's doing putting the balance in danger of being shifted?" asked Leo.

"Possibly, but we must assume that Wyatt will know what he is doing. If he has found a way to contact his opposite self they will be able to work together, mirror each others actions, to keep everything in balance." replied Zola, then seeing Leo's far away gaze, "Leo, what are you thinking?"

"You just said that Wyatt's working with his opposite to keep the balance, right?"

"Yes, probably." replied Zola.

"So he must have a way to contact his opposite." explained Leo.

"Well, yes, that would make sense but how…?" Zola shook his head, still confused.

"When Gideon used the parallel world to try to kill Wyatt he contacted his opposite through a mirror in his office at magic school." Leo paused to emphasise his next point, "And as far as I know; it's still there."

Understanding showed on Zola's face. "Wyatt must be using that mirror to contact his opposite."

Leo nodded and orbed out before Zola could stop him. "Leo!" called Zola, but Leo's orbs had already disappeared.

* * *

Wyatt's black orbs and Chris's white orbs appeared in the small room in Wyatt's penthouse.

"There's the portal." Wyatt gestured atthe triquetraand Chris stepped closer to it."

"Aren't you gonna open it?" asked Chris, still not completely trusting of Wyatt.

"I was leaving that honour to you." replied Wyatt. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Chris, "Here's the spell."

Chris took the piece of paper and unfolded it slowly. He glanced at Wyatt who smiled encouragingly. Chris took a deep breath and opened his mouth to chant the spell.

'Please forgive me for this brother' thought Wyatt as he watched Chris chant the spell.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Open this portal through space and time  
Let my powers cross the line  
Switch my essence through the air"

The portal opened casting a blueish light over the room. Chris stepped forward cautiously, and was about to enter the portal when a dark light swept out of the portal, leaving it closed behind the shadow. Chris gasped as the dark light engulfed him and he fell to his knees before keeling over unconscious.

* * *

Wyatt looked coldly down at Chris's unconscious form. 'This is what I have to do little brother.' he thought grimly, 'It's the only way to get you on my side.'

* * *


	7. Strange Feelings

Ok when both Wyatt and Chris are back in their proper worlds the rest of this chapter is going to be set in this world; the one where Wyatt's evil n Chris is good. I'll say when its gonna be split up again coz there will be more changes between worlds later on in the story…..

What's happened to Chris is not fully explained in this chapter but it will be in the nxt chapter…but then your guessings are v close...ok i'll admit it...u did guess right!

Nathy1000000 : yep spot on! good guess n thanx for the review!  
rachelAbendstern: almost...I didnt word the spell very well - they stilll have the same powers. thanx for reviewing!  
Karone Evertree: glad u get it now! yep i think u guessed right too, congrats!  
Sparkling Cherries: I'm updating, I'm updating...plz dont send Wyatt after me!  
ennui deMort: Thanx! ya he kinda switched their essences.  
cherrygirl1987: sorry, i no it was an evil cliffie but i just couldn't resist it!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Strange Feelings**

Previously:

_Wyatt reached up and pulled the cloth off revealing a mirror. His good self looked back at him, his expression of disgust mirrored on evil Wyatts face._

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt.  
"…and I will…"  
"…even if this…"  
"…is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be evil, the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

_

"_How are you gonna show me…whatever it is you want to show me?"_

_Wyatt looked straight into Chris's eyes before replying, "By taking you back to my world."

* * *

_

"_I liked us working together." he admitted, "But it doesn't really matter. I mean, when I go back you're still gonna be evil. It feels like all you've shown me is what we can't have."_

"_But we can have this." contradicted Wyatt, "To make all this real in your world all you have to do is join me; or, well, my opposite to be more precise."

* * *

_

"_Wyatt's working with his opposite to keep the balance, so he must have a way to contact his opposite." explained Leo, "When Gideon used the parallel world to try to kill Wyatt he contacted his opposite through a mirror in his office at magic school." Leo paused to emphasise his next point, "And as far as I know; it's still there."

* * *

_

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Open this portal through space and time  
Let my powers cross the line  
Switch my essence through the air"_

_The portal opened casting a blueish light over the room. Chris stepped forward cautiously, and was about to enter the portal when a dark light swept out of the portal, leaving it closed behind the shadow. Chris gasped as the dark light engulfed him and he fell to his knees before keeling over unconscious.

* * *

_

Calmly stepping over Chris's unconscious form, Wyatt cast the spell to open the portal. Squinting through the glowing portal, he could make out the vague, dark-clad figure of his opposite facing him. Wyatt nodded briefly at his opposite; despite the fact that it was still him he was seeing he didn't like the fact that there was an evil version of him running around out there.

Wyatt turned away from the portal and carefully picked up Chris. He walked back to the portal and gently pushed Chris through. A split second later his version of Chris; the evil version of Chris; fell out of the portal and lay on the ground, still unconscious.

Wyatt looked up as the portal closed. Now everything was back to how it should be, 'Or nearly everything.' thought Wyatt grimly as he turned to look at Chris.

* * *

Chris groaned as a bright light shone through his eyelids. He shifted slightly, becoming aware he was laying on something soft and that he had a splitting headache. Chris slowly opened his eyes and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight that was shining through the floor to ceiling window and onto the sofa on which he was laying.

The surroundings looked vaguely familiar and Chris tried to focus his mind, narrowing his eyes to try to lessen his headache. A few moments later Chris realised that he was in Wyatt's penthouse but surprisingly he didn't feel any fear at this. He dimly realised that he wasn't feeling any fear at all, 'And what should I fear?' the thought came to Chris, 'I'm one of the two most powerful being on this planet; _I_ should be feared not the one doing the fearing.'

Chris was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of someone entering the room. It was a demon. However instead of attacking Chris, the demon inclined his head slightly and Chris could see fear on its face. For some reason this made Chris inwardly smile.

"Lord Wyatt will be pleased to know that you have awakened." the demon told Chris, although Chris sensed that the demon wasn't pleased that he had awakened. In fact, Chris frowned at this; he could sense that the demon really didn't like him. Annoyed at the demon's inward lack of admiration for him, Chris looked around the room his gaze fixing on an athame lying on a nearby table. Using his telekinesis Chris gestured to the athame and smiled in satisfaction as it hit the demon, engulfing it in flames.

"Glad to see you're awake." a cold voice behind him said.

Chris spun round. "Wyatt."

"Yes, and it's really me. Not my _good_ opposite." Wyatt sneered.

Chris found himself agreeing with the uncomplimentary comment about the good version of Wyatt. "What happened?" he asked uneasily.

Wyatt just smiled at this. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Uh…fine, normal." replied Chris

"Really?" Wyatt still had an odd smile on his face which was making Chris feel slightly uneasy.

"How should I be feeling?" he asked in return, warily standing up.

Wyatt inclined his head to the side but didn't answer. "You killed one of my guards." he commented mildly.

"Oh...yeah…well, he pissed me off." replied Chris nonchalantly.

Wyatt didn't seem angry at this; on the contrary he seemed almost pleased. "Last time I saw you, you wouldn't have killed a demon just cause he didn't respect you…ah, don't try to deny it Chris." he added at Chris's look, "I could sense it from you."

"Well, Ok, maybe so" admitted Chris, "And maybe I do feel different; a little anyway. I feel…freer, less tied down; and strong…powerful even."

Wyatt couldn't quite keep the triumphant smile off his face so he continued asking Chris questions. "Do you want to go back to Leo, now?" he asked

Chris opened his mouth to automatically say yes but something stopped him. Considering, he realised he didn't want to go back to the overworld, "No," Chris replied, somewhat surprised at his answer, "I don't actually. The overworld is just too…too, well, _perfect_."

"Too good?" supplied Wyatt with a smirk.

"Yes, actually…" Chris trailed off. Before he had always thought of the Overworld as the centre for good; a good place. But now he felt almost disgust at the Elders. "The Elders are too much like dictators." he decided finally.

"Yes, you got that right." agreed Wyatt, watching Chris for his reaction, "Always telling you what you can and can't do; trying to rule your lives; deciding what's right and what's wrong. Who are they to tell you that? You have to break free of them; live life your way"

Chris nodded his head in complete agreement with Wyatt. "Can't I stay here with you?" he asked, "I want to know how you live your life; how you get so many to respect and fear you."

"You want to be feared?" asked Wyatt grinning, "Then come with me little brother."

* * *

Leo found Gideon's office in magic school without any difficulty. It was almost as how he last saw it; before he had found out that Gideon was the one who was trying to kill Wyatt. The difference was the thick layer of dust covering everything except the footprints along the floor and the tall mirror hanging from the wall. The mirror's covering was lying in a heap on the ground and the footprints led to the front of it. Leo walked cautiously to by the mirror, not able to bring himself to look into it. Wyatt had definitely been here, he realised, this was how Wyatt had contacted his opposite. Hearing Zola call for him, Leo orbed back to the Overworld.

"Leo." Zola noticed him, relieved, "You shouldn't have just gone off like that."

"My son is in danger." Leo retorted tightly, "I will do what I have to."

"It's about Chris that I called you back." replied Zola, "Jayne and some other Elders have sensed another shift between worlds. They believe this means that everything is back in it rightful place, which would mean that Chris is back in this world."

"Chris is back…then why isn't he here…Wyatt must be holding him prisoner…I have to see them!"

"Leo." said Zola sharply, "_Leo_. You cannot just go to Wyatt and expect to come back with Chris. Wyatt would most likely hold you prisoner too."

"Zola." Leo held up his hands to stop him, "I appreciate your concern, but I have to do this; I have to see if Chris is ok. If Wyatt won't let me come back then fine, so be it. But they are both my sons; if anybody can do this I can."

Zola nodded reluctantly as Leo orbed out to Wyatt's penthouse where he hoped to find Chris.

* * *


	8. Family Reunions

Actually ignore what I said in the a/n's last chapter I've decided to give Chris (the good one who's now evil that is) the power to create energy balls….it seems to fit in. Sorry bout that.

Sparkling Cherries: Thanx for reviewing. Sorry...I like cliffhangers...suspense is good!  
Karone Evertree: Well, kinda, whitelighter-Chris n darklighter-Chris have swapped moralities. Thanx for the review!  
Nathy1000000: Thank u! you'll have to wait n see if Leo can help, but he does tend to go in feet first sometimes!  
cherrygirl1987: thanx! sorry for the wait in updating.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Family Reunions**

Previously:

_Wyatt reached up and pulled the cloth off revealing a mirror. His good self looked back at him, his expression of disgust mirrored on evil Wyatts face._

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt.  
"…and I will…"  
"…even if this…"  
"…is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be evil, the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

_

"_How are you gonna show me…whatever it is you want to show me?"_

_Wyatt looked straight into Chris's eyes before replying, "By taking you back to my world."

* * *

_

"_I liked us working together." he admitted, "But it doesn't really matter. I mean, when I go back you're still gonna be evil. It feels like all you've shown me is what we can't have."_

"_But we can have this." contradicted Wyatt, "To make all this real in your world all you have to do is join me; or, well, my opposite to be more precise."

* * *

_

"_Wyatt's working with his opposite to keep the balance, so he must have a way to contact his opposite." explained Leo, "When Gideon used the parallel world to try to kill Wyatt he contacted his opposite through a mirror in his office at magic school." Leo paused to emphasise his next point, "And as far as I know; it's still there."

* * *

_

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Open this portal through space and time  
Let my powers cross the line  
Switch my essence through the air"_

_The portal opened casting a blueish light over the room. Chris stepped forward cautiously, and was about to enter the portal when a dark light swept out of the portal, leaving it closed behind the shadow. Chris gasped as the dark light engulfed him and he fell to his knees before keeling over unconscious.

* * *

_

_"How do you feel?" Wyatt asked._

_"I feel…freer, less tied down; and strong…powerful even." admitted Chris

* * *

_

"_Can't I stay here with you?" he asked, "I want to know how you live your life; how you get so many to respect and fear you."_

_"You want to be feared?" asked Wyatt grinning, "Then come with me little brother."

* * *

_

"_My son is in danger." Leo retorted tightly, "I will do what I have to. I appreciate your concern, but I have to do this; I have to see if Chris is ok. If Wyatt won't let me come back then fine, so be it. But they are both my sons; if anybody can do this I can."

* * *

_

Chris stared at the energy ball he had formed in his hand. He felt power surge through him and he raised his eyes to stare over the energy ball at the demon he was facing. Chris smiled coldly and drew his hand back. The demon seemed frozen in fear. Chris aimed the energy ball at the demons heart and gave a triumphant yell as the demon screamed and was vanquished.

"Very good, brother." complimented Wyatt, also triumphantly although for a different reason; his spell was working.

"Can we go and vanquish some more?" Chris asked, "We can teach demons not to rebel; show them that the underworld isn't theirs anymore."

Wyatt paused, as if listening to something Chris couldn't hear, "Not yet. Later." he promised, "Right now, we have a visitor."

* * *

"Chris!" Leo called, "Chris! Wyatt!" He sighed in frustration as the only answer he got was silence. He turned around on the spot, looking for anything in Wyatt's penthouse that might suggest that Chris was here. Hearing footsteps approaching the door, Leo spun round.

"Chris?" he asked hopefully, hurrying to reach the door.

Leo came face to face with a tall, horned demon, backed up by three others. "What do you want, Elder." snarled the demon.

"I want to see Chris." Leo demanded, trying to keep the nervousness off his face.

"Chris?" growled the demon, "Lord Wyatt's brother?" The demon snorted gruffly, which Leo took to mean the demon was laughing. "Why would that traitor be here?"

Leo gasped as an energy ball narrowly missed him and hit the demon. He spun round and saw Wyatt and Chris standing there, Chris just lowering his hand.

"Traitor?" Chris sniffed, acting hurt. "Not any more."

Wyatt made a hand gesture to tell Chris to calm down and dismissed the other demons with a wave of his hand. As the door closed behind them Wyatt turned to Leo.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Leo, however, was staring at Chris. "Did you just throw that energy ball?" he asked Chris incredulously.

"Yeah." replied Chris, nonchalantly, "Isn't it great."

"No." Leo replied, "No it's not. It's an evil power. How…? Why…?" he broke off, fearing the worst.

Chris sneered at Leo, "Why don't you want me to have that power? So you can keep me under your thumb?" he asked, "I'm staying here, with Wyatt."

"What?" whispered Leo, his face etched in shock.

"You heard." Chris tilted his head back defiantly.

Wyatt stepped in before Chris could say any more. "Chris, why don't you leave for a little while so I can talk to Dad alone? There some things I need to talk to him about."

Chris nodded and orbed out but not before directing a glare at Leo.

When Chris's orbs had disappeared, Leo rounded on Wyatt angrily. "What have you done to him? He's evil isn't he? _What did you do to him?_" he demanded furiously.

Wyatt smiled, amused. "Me? Nothing. He did it all by himself."

"You expect me to believe that? You really expect me to believe that Chris turned on his own? That it was nothing to do with you? Bullshit, Wyatt, complete bullshit."

Wyatt laughed softly, "Language, Dad, language. Elder's aren't allowed to swear."

"Wyatt." ground out Leo, angrily, "Reverse whatever you did to Chris, RIGHT NOW!"

"I've already told you; Chris did it to himself." replied Wyatt, "and no, I won't reverse it. I'm sure you know how hard I've worked for this; for Chris to be by my side. Why would I throw it all away?"

"But you admit it though; it wasn't Chris's decision. It's a…a spell or…a potion…or something…" Leo trailed off his mind working furiously.

Wyatt laughed again, "Maybe so." he admitted, "But there's not a lot you can do about it; you're not a witch so you can't lift any spells."

"I will find a way." promised Leo, "You thought that I couldn't do anything last time but I did. I've got Chris away from you before and I will do it again."

"Ah, but Chris won't want to get away from me this time." pointed out Wyatt, smugly, "You heard him; he wants to stay here with me."

Leo felt anger swelling up inside of him. He let out a yell of frustration and sent a stream of electricity at Wyatt. Wyatt staggered back slightly and Leo stepped forward and grabbed Wyatt's throat. "Reverse the spell on Chris." he yelled desperately, Leo had already lost one son and was afraid of losing Chris too, 'Please don't take him away from me to.' he begged silently.

Wyatt powered up an energy ball and threw it at Leo's stomach. As an Elder, Leo healed immediately but the force of the energy ball sent him flying back to the floor.

Wyatt strode over to Leo and towered menacingly above him. "Unless you want me to summon a dark-lighter I suggest you get out of here now." he informed Leo coldly.

Leo met his eldest son's eyes for a moment. He saw nothing in there of the son he had once known. 'Only Chris can get through to Wyatt.' thought Leo sadly, 'Chris is the only person Wyatt cares about. All he feels for me is disgust.'

With these thoughts Leo orbed out.

* * *

"Chris!" Wyatt called.

Chris orbed in, "Has he gone?" he asked, referring to Leo.

"Yes, and I don't think he's gonna bother us again. Well, for a while anyway." replied Wyatt.

"He'll probably be back sometime though." sighed Chris, "Elder are always trying to get involved with stuff that's none of their business."

Wyatt nodded, inwardly grinning at the change in Chris, "I have a job for you." he proposed to Chris. Wyatt waved his hand in front of Chris's face, sending information into his brain. "I want you to hunt down and kill these demons." he told Chris, "They're rebel demons and need to be eliminated. You up for it?"

"Definitely." replied Chris.

* * *

Leo orbed back to the overworld. He didn't seek out Zola or any other Elder's to tell them how it had gone. 'They could probably guess.' he thought miserably.

"I'm a failure as a father." Leo whispered. He closed his eyes and sobbed quietly.

"Leo." a feminine voice called gently. The voice was almost inaudible and Leo looked up unsure if he had just imagined it. "You're not a failure." the voice assured him, "Don't give up now."

The voice was so familiar to Leo. He had spent days praying that he would hear her voice again, that he would be able to see her face again.

"Piper?" he whispered hopefully.

Then it hit him. He knew how to reverse the spell on Chris.

"Piper!" he called again more loudly.

* * *


	9. Memories

I feel bad…this is kinda a filler chapter too…but I promise you the next one will have action in it. And I've given you a lovely little flashback of Chris and Wyatt's childhood in this chapter. Please keep with me jus a little while longer!…..

Thanx to Nathy1000000, phoebe turner, Sparkling Cherries and Karone Evertree for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Memories

* * *

**

Previously:

_Wyatt reached up and pulled the cloth off revealing a mirror. His good self looked back at him, his expression of disgust mirrored on evil Wyatts face._

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt.  
"…and I will…"  
"…even if this…"  
"…is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be evil, the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

_

"_How are you gonna show me…whatever it is you want to show me?"_

_Wyatt looked straight into Chris's eyes before replying, "By taking you back to my world."

* * *

_

"_I liked us working together." he admitted, "But it doesn't really matter. I mean, when I go back you're still gonna be evil. It feels like all you've shown me is what we can't have."_

"_But we can have this." contradicted Wyatt, "To make all this real in your world all you have to do is join me; or, well, my opposite to be more precise."

* * *

_

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Open this portal through space and time  
Let my powers cross the line  
Switch my essence through the air"_

_The portal opened casting a blueish light over the room. Chris stepped forward cautiously, and was about to enter the portal when a dark light swept out of the portal, leaving it closed behind the shadow. Chris gasped as the dark light engulfed him and he fell to his knees before keeling over unconscious.

* * *

_

"_Can't I stay here with you?" he asked, "I want to know how you live your life; how you get so many to respect and fear you."_

"_You want to be feared?" asked Wyatt grinning, "Then come with me little brother."

* * *

_

"_My son is in danger." Leo retorted tightly, "I will do what I have to. I appreciate your concern, but I have to do this; I have to see if Chris is ok. If Wyatt won't let me come back then fine, so be it. But they are both my sons; if anybody can do this I can."

* * *

_

"_What have you done to him? He's evil isn't he? What did you do to him?" Leo demanded furiously.

* * *

_

"_But you admit it though; it wasn't Chris's decision. It's a…a spell or…a potion…or something…" Leo trailed off his mind working furiously._

_Wyatt laughed again, "Maybe so." he admitted, "But there's not a lot you can do about it; you're not a witch so you can't lift any spells."

* * *

_

"_Leo." a feminine voice called gently. _

"_Piper?" he whispered hopefully._

_Then it hit him. He knew how to reverse the spell on Chris.

* * *

_

Leo stood in front of a circle of candles, eyes closed. As an Elder he had the power to summon spirits and that was what he was about to do. The other Elders had told him not to summon Piper and he had seen their wisdom in that, even if it broke his heart. He had needed to learn to live without Piper and seeing her ghost wouldn't have helped him to move on.

A slight breeze picked up, rustling Leo's robes and he opened his eyes. The candles were flickering and white lights were swirling around in the circle.

Leo held his breath hardly believing this was really going to happen. He was really going to see her again.

A bright light shone out from the circle causing Leo to shield his eyes. When he looked again a figure was standing in the circle surrounded by more white lights, smiling slightly.

"Piper." Leo gasped, feeling tears run down his cheeks.

Piper stepped out of the circle and became corporeal, rushing into Leo's embrace, her own face wet with tears.

"I missed you so much." Leo sobbed.

Behind Leo and Piper two swirls of bright light dissolved into Phoebe and Paige. They reached out to grasp hands and smiled at each other as they saw Piper and Leo together.

Piper released Leo and stood back slightly as Phoebe and Paige silently hugged Leo.

Looking at his three charges who had become family to him Leo felt sudden hope come to him; they would save Chris.

* * *

Chris curled up on hid bed and reflected back on the day that he had just had. He had never realised just how exhilarating it was to have everyone in fear of him. He had never realised how proud he was of Wyatt for creating this world; the world where the name Halliwell was to be respected by many and feared by the rest.

Chris had spent the day vanquishing any rebel demons in the Underworld and it had been then he had realised just how much being 'good' had held him back. He had so much more power now. Why had he not joined Wyatt before?

Chris vaguely blamed this on Leo and the other Elders before dismissing the question. All that mattered was where he was now; and that was by Wyatt's side.

They were truly brothers now; as they were before.

Before.

Chris remembered fondly when he and Wyatt were younger; before Wyatt had started to outwardly change. He had looked up to Wyatt; Wyatt had been the best big brother in the world. Especially when they had first gone to the underworld and vanquished a demon on their own. They hadn't told their Mum but she had found out anyway; well, she had found out that Wyatt had.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Yes!" a 13 year old Chris hissed triumphantly as he materialised back in his room. Wyatt banged on the wall from the other side, a sign that he had heard Chris and was telling him to be quiet. They had both just returned from the Underworld after vanquishing a demon that had attacked them and had not told their parents. They had gone at night time, when Chris was supposed to be late night studying at Magic School, and Chris hoped he hadn't woken his parents up._

_It had been the first time that Chris had been to the Underworld although Chris suspected that Wyatt had been before; not of course that Wyatt would admit it._

_Chris hurriedly and silently got into bed. As he closed his eyes he prayed his parents, especially his mum, wouldn't find out. They would kill him and Wyatt. _

'_We fight demons as a family.' his mother had always told him, 'We're stronger together and you and Wyatt are much too young to fight demons. Phoebe and I were in our twenties when we got our powers and Paige didn't get hers til a few years later. There'll be plenty of time for you to vanquish demons when you're older.'_

_Chris had always grudgingly agreed with his mother but when he and Wyatt were attacked earlier, he had eagerly offered to go with Wyatt to vanquish the demon. Wyatt had wanted to go alone to prove that he was old enough but Chris had insisted on coming along._

'_And we did it.' Chris thought smugly as he fell asleep, 'We vanquished the demon.'

* * *

_

_"Morning!" Chris chirped brightly to Wyatt as he overtook him down the stairs. Chris was still slightly hyper from last night but Wyatt grabbed his arm as Chris went by. "Remember, not a word." he muttered in Chris's ear._

_Chris nodded and walked into kitchen, "Morning Mum!" he smiled._

_"Someone's feeling bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning!" laughed Piper, but the smile went off her face when she saw Wyatt._

_"Leo!" she called. _

_Chris looked questioningly at his mum but she was looking at Wyatt. "Wyatt, can I and your father have a word with you?"_

_Wyatt inwardly sighed. He knew that face. He was in trouble. "Sure." he muttered._

_Piper and Wyatt went into the living room and were soon joined by Leo. Chris watched from the kitchen but Leo noticed him and closed the door, smiling a good morning to him._

_Not deterred by this Chris crept to the door and laid his head against it, listening. Piper was talking._

_"Wyatt, where were you last night?"_

_"Last night? Here. Why?" replied Wyatt._

_Piper and Leo exchanged glances. "Because, your mother and I came to talk to you and you weren't in your room." said Leo pointedly and foreseeing Wyatt's reply he continued, "I couldn't sense you either so don't try lying to me. You were in the Underworld."_

_"Uhhh, well…." Wyatt trailed off, desperately searching for an explanation._

_Piper raised her eyebrows. Seeing that his parents knew already Wyatt mentally shrugged, "Sorry." he muttered._

_"Don't you 'sorry' me, young man." exclaimed Piper. "What were you doing? What were you thinking? You could have been killed! You know we don't vanquish demons by ourselves!"_

_"I wa…" Wyatt broke off. He had been about to say that he hadn't been alone, Chris had been with him, but then he realised that his parents didn't know that and it would only get Chris in trouble too. "I know. I'm sorry." he repeated._

_Outside the door, Chris let out a sigh of relief. He had been sure that Wyatt would let slip that Chris had been with him._

_Not wanting to get caught standing out here, Chris went back to the kitchen to wait til they had finished talking. _

_When they had finished, Piper and Leo came into the kitchen while Wyatt went upstairs. As unobtrusively as he could, Chris followed Wyatt upstairs.

* * *

_

_Wyatt was in his room and looked up as Chris pushed to door open. "Thanks for not telling them I was with you." Chris smiled at Wyatt._

"_That's ok." replied Wyatt, "After all, what else are big brothers for."

* * *

_

Chris smiled as he resurfaced from his memories. He could get those days back now, now that he had joined Wyatt.

* * *

Paige wrote the last word of the spell with a flourish and slammed the pen down on the table. "Finished!" she sang out.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Leo asked nervously, "If it doesn't…."

"Leo, relax, it will." replied Phoebe.

Piper smiled at Leo, giving him her assurance.

"Ok, well then, let's go."

The four figures linked hands and dematerialised in a cloud of orbs.

* * *


	10. Rereversing Morality

I am v v sorry for the long wait in updating but I went on holiday and I forgot to mention that I wouldn't be updating for a while in the last chapter.

Thanx to Karone Evertree, Nathy1000000, Sparkling Cherries and ilovedrew88 for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Re-reversing Morality**

Previously:

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment, through the mirror before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt.  
"…and I will…"  
"…even if this…"  
"…is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be evil, the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

_

"_I liked us working together." he admitted, "But it doesn't really matter. I mean, when I go back you're still gonna be evil. It feels like all you've shown me is what we can't have."_

"_But we can have this." contradicted Wyatt, "To make all this real in your world all you have to do is join me; or, well, my opposite to be more precise."

* * *

_

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Open this portal through space and time  
Let my powers cross the line  
Switch my essence through the air"_

_The portal opened casting a blueish light over the room. Chris stepped forward cautiously, and was about to enter the portal when a dark light swept out of the portal, leaving it closed behind the shadow. Chris gasped as the dark light engulfed him and he fell to his knees before keeling over unconscious.

* * *

_

"_What have you done to Chris? He's evil isn't he? What did you do to him?" Leo demanded furiously.

* * *

_

"_But you admit it though; it wasn't Chris's decision. It's a…a spell or…a potion…or something…" Leo trailed off his mind working furiously._

_Wyatt laughed again, "Maybe so." he admitted, "But there's not a lot you can do about it; you're not a witch so you can't lift any spells."

* * *

_

_A bright light shone out from the circle causing Leo to shield his eyes. When he looked again a figure was standing in the circle surrounded by more white lights, smiling slightly._

_"Piper." Leo gasped, feeling tears run down his cheeks._

_Behind Piper two swirls of bright light dissolved into Phoebe and Paige.

* * *

_

_Paige wrote the last word of the spell with a flourish and slammed the pen down on the table. "Finished!" she sang out._

_"Ok, well then, let's go."_

_The four figures linked hands and dematerialised in a cloud of orbs.

* * *

_

"You alright?"

Wyatt's question jerked Chris out of his memories and back to reality. He shook his head slightly to clear it. "I'm fine." Chris replied, "Just thinking."

"About what?" Wyatt wanted to know.

"About when we were little." answered Chris, "I was thinking how good it feels to truly be brothers with you again. And we're so much stronger now than we were then; now the Elders aren't restraining us anymore."

Wyatt smiled broadly. "This is how it's meant to be." he agreed. "Do you want something to eat? It's been a while since you've eaten."

Chris nodded, surprised at how long he had spent in his memories.

"Come on." Wyatt orbed out with Chris following. They reformed in the main living room of Wyatt's penthouse. Wyatt summoned a demon and ordered him to bring some food for them both.

Wyatt gestured for Chris to sit down at a table and Wyatt sat down opposite him. "So." Wyatt began when they were both settled down, "How would you like to move on to bigger and better thing today?"

"Such as?" asked Chris, a grin spreading across his face.

"Rebel witches." stated Wyatt, "More specifically, the hunting down and killing of rebel witches."

Somewhere inside of him Chris heard a lone voice scream at him not to do it but Chris frowned and blocked it out. "Sure." he replied easily, "When do I start."

Wyatt smiled and began to reply when he stopped, a frown forming on his face.

The sound of someone orbing brought both Wyatt and Chris to their feet. They moved out to a clear area in the middle of the room as the swirling white orbs materialised into four figures.

'Four?' thought Wyatt puzzled, 'Leo returning I would get, but four people?'

Chris gasped as the four figures became fully formed. His gaze had first fallen on Leo but before he could say something contemptuous to him he had seen the other three figures. The sight of Phoebe and Paige stopped him in his tracks but it was the sight of the fourth person that made his heart skip a beat.

"Mum?" he whispered.

Wyatt was standing there also too shocked to move for the moment. Wyatt shook his head viciously, shaking the momentary paralysis off, "What…?" he demanded

"Chris…Wyatt..." Piper smiled sadly, "I can still see the little boys you once were."

"You did this." Wyatt spat at Leo, "You summoned them back from the dead. Why?"

"Because as you pointed out only witches can cast spells and as I realised only the power of three can content with you or Chris." Leo replied.

There was still confusion on Chris's face but Wyatt's had cleared into understanding. "No." he almost whispered, then "No!" more loudly.

Wyatt threw out a hand to send his mother and aunts flying but Leo dived on him, holding him down. "Now." he yelled to the sisters.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige formed a circle round Chris who, unsure of what was going on, didn't move. He didn't want to hurt his mother or aunts. His eyes widening, Chris saw that they all had pieces of paper; they were going to cast a spell on him.

In defence Chris lashed out a hand at the nearest, Phoebe, and sent her crashing into the nearby sofa.

"Hey, mister, over here." yelled Paige, trying to distract Chris so Phoebe could get back up again.

Chris turned to face her then quickly dropped to the ground as Paige used her power to throw a chair at him. It missed and Chris heard it clatter against the floor behind him.

Pulling himself into a low crouch, Chris spun round, looking around him. Piper was just standing there, unwilling to hurt her son, Paige had moved back into her original position and Phoebe had pulled herself to her feet and was rejoining her sisters. Leo and Wyatt were still fighting on the floor, Leo stopping Wyatt from going to help Chris.

"Now!" yelled Piper, as Chris stood up again.

The three sisters began chanting.

"Hear these words we three witches cry,

Across to another world shall our voices fly,

Let Chris return to who he is,

Reverse his morality, return him his."

"No!" Wyatt yelled, throwing a distracted Leo off him and scrambling to his feet. Leo crashed into the table and lay there unmoving. At the same time Chris fell to his knees as black orbs were drawn out of his body.

The black orbs spiralled into the air and formed a triquetra. The portal to the parallel world was being opened.

White lights gradually replaced the black ones around the triquetra and became a stream of light heading towards Chris. The white lights surrounded Chris, shielding him from view for a moment before they entered his body, causing him to cry out and grab his head with his hands.

"Chris!" Piper called out concerned, wanting to rush to his side but she knew she had to wait until the spell had finished.

No-one in the room moved as Chris muttered "Ow." and pulled himself to his feet.

The portal was still open but was slowly closing. Wyatt focused on it, a plan beginning to form in his mind. He edged closer to Chris, trying not to attract anyone's attention.

Wyatt grinned to himself as he realised that he needn't have worried about that. Leo was still out cold and the sisters attentions were fixed solely on Chris.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked Chris worriedly.

Chris nodded, "I...I'm fine. But Mum…Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe…what are you doing here?"

Piper smiled at Chris but it was Paige who answered, "Saving you, that's what, and where's the 'thank you', the bunch of flowers perhaps?" she sniffed in mock anger.

Chris raised an eyebrow at her and she relented, "Ok, then, it's good to see you." Paige smiled. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

Wyatt glanced at the portal and noticed that it was almost closed. "Hate to cut this family reunion short." he told them catching hold of Chris's arm, "But I'm not about to give up now. So…"

Wyatt dragged Chris over to the portal. The sisters all stepped forward to stop him but Wyatt squinted his eyes sending the sisters flying backwards

"Chris!" called out Paige from the floor as Wyatt roughly pushed Chris in front of the portal. Chris stumbled and grabbed Wyatt's arm to stop himself from falling through.

"Wyatt, no, please." pleaded Piper.

Wyatt ignored them. Chris spun around and desperately aimed a punch at Wyatt but Wyatt ducked it and dove at Chris, their combined weight causing them to fall through the portal.

The portal began to get larger again as Chris and Wyatt vanished from view. The sisters got to their feet and Piper ran towards the portal.

"Piper, no! Its too dangerous." yelled Phoebe reaching out for Piper's arm to stop her.

"Look!" called out Paige, pointing toward the portal.

Two figures were falling through. It was Wyatt and Chris; but not the Wyatt and Chris from their world.

Good Wyatt and evil Chris crashed into the floor and rolled apart. Wyatt pulled himself to his feet and conjured a crossbow waving it in the vague direction of the sisters and Leo, who was still unconscious on the floor.

With the sisters too shocked to move Wyatt bent down and pulled Chris to his feet. Chris tried to pull away but Wyatt tightened his grip, his gaze locked on Piper.

Shaking his head slightly Wyatt black-orbed away with Chris, leaving a stunned silence in the room.

"No." whispered Piper, "How did I bring him up to be like that?" She walked over to the window and surveyed the world Wyatt had created. Tears filled her eyes as she felt the guilt wash over her. "I failed them both."


	11. A New Plan

Just in case there is any confusion: in this chapter the Wyatt and Chris written about are the ones from this world i.e. Wyatt is evil and Chris is good, and they are in the parallel world except for the last part where it is the good Wyatt in this world written about; and all of the Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige written about are the one's from this world i.e. they're all good, but they are still in this world……Did that confuse you even more! I can't explain things very well! Never mind if it doesn't make sense; the same thing is happening in both worlds.

Thanx to Sparkling Cherries, Nathy1000000, cherrygirl1987, phoebe turner, Karone Evertree and ilovedrew88 for reviewing!  
ilovedrew88: don't worry leo will be ok!  
Karone Evertree: yep thats right! nothing seems to go right for Chris!  
phoebe turner: thank u so much! i'm trying to update as soon as i can.  
cherrygirl1987: thanx for the review!  
Nathy1000000: Don't worry bout the flashback thingy and thanx for the reviews it(they) was(were) lovely! And still on the football thing: We beat Man United! Norwich- 2, Man U- 0. So we can't be all that bad!  
Sparkling Cherries: thanx! hope u didnt have to wait too long. And i think Piper isnt quite so upset in this chapter...notas muchanyway.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A New Plan**

Previously:

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment, through the mirror before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt.  
"…and I will…"  
"…even if this…"  
"…is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

_The triquetra glowed blue and opened into a swirling portal. Wyatt walked confidently through the portal and faded from sight. "I'll see you soon little brother" promised Wyatt, "And you'll be evil, the way I always wanted you to be."

* * *

_

"_I liked us working together." he admitted, "But it doesn't really matter. I mean, when I go back you're still gonna be evil. It feels like all you've shown me is what we can't have."_

"_But we can have this." contradicted Wyatt, "To make all this real in your world all you have to do is join me; or, well, my opposite to be more precise."

* * *

_

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Open this portal through space and time  
Let my powers cross the line  
Switch my essence through the air"_

_The portal opened casting a blueish light over the room. Chris stepped forward cautiously, and was about to enter the portal when a dark light swept out of the portal, leaving it closed behind the shadow. Chris gasped as the dark light engulfed him and he fell to his knees before keeling over unconscious.

* * *

_

"_What have you done to Chris? He's evil isn't he? What did you do to him?" Leo demanded furiously.

* * *

_

_Chris gasped as the four figures became fully formed. His gaze had first fallen on Leo but before he could say something contemptuous to him he had seen the other three figures. The sight of Phoebe and Paige stopped him in his tracks but it was the sight of the fourth person that made his heart skip a beat._

_"Mum?" he whispered.

* * *

_

"_You did this." Wyatt spat at Leo, "You summoned them back from the dead. Why?"_

_"Because as you pointed out only witches can cast spells and as I realised only the power of three can content with you or Chris." Leo replied.

* * *

_

"_Hear these words we three witches cry,  
__Across to another world shall our voices fly,  
__Let Chris return to who he is,  
__Reverse his morality, return him his."_

_

* * *

__Wyatt glanced at the portal and noticed that it was almost closed. "Hate to cut this family reunion short." he told them catching hold of Chris's arm, "But I'm not about to give up now. So…"_

_Chris spun around and desperately aimed a punch at Wyatt but Wyatt ducked it and dove at Chris, their combined weight causing them to fall through the portal.

* * *

_

"Piper. Piper listen to me." instructed Phoebe, "You did not fail them. You are not responsible for Wyatt's actions."

"I'm his mother." replied Piper tearfully, "I'm supposed to protect my children. But now Wyatt is evil and Chris is in danger. What kind of parenting is that? If I hadn't had died, I could have been there for them more, I could have…"

"You could have what?" cut in Paige, helping a now conscious Leo to his feet, "Piper you did everything you could; you gave those boys all the love in the world. But in the end it's our own actions that determine who we are. Wyatt made a choice to be who he is; it's nobody's fault but his."

Leo nodded in agreement, trying to ignore his pounding head. "Piper, you were the perfect mother for out sons." he stated gently, "and now is not the time to give up. It's not over. We have to help Chris."

"How?" asked Paige, "Go through after them?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think that would be a good idea." replied Leo, "We may have to actually do something over there that might risk shifting the balance. I'm assuming Wyatt knows what he's up to and can manipulate both worlds without risking that but I'm afraid we know so little that it's too big of a risk."

"So we go after the Wyatt and Chris in this world?" guessed Phoebe.

Leo nodded. "Piper do you think you can scry for them?" he asked.

In reply Piper walked over to the desk to search for a map and crystal. 'I promise I won't fail you Chris' she thought.

* * *

"Well they're not gonna think of looking for us here." remarked Chris sarcastically, wincing slightly at the effects of one of Wyatt's energy balls as he moved his shoulder. He looked round the attic of the Halliwell manor. The place was still a museum he noticed although looking out of the window showed the cleaner, safer, _good_ world that his brother's good self had shown him.

"Shut up." snapped Wyatt, touchily, from his position flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows on it's pedestal. Wyatt had had to throw a few minor energy balls to impress upon his brother that he was _not_ leaving, but now was looking through the pages of the Book looking for anything that might help him.

"This Book shows potential." he muttered, referring to the fact that in this world the Book was evil, as had the sisters been.

Chris mentally shuddered as he considered the spells that would be in there. Century's worth of powerful evil magic was not something that Chris wanted Wyatt to be let loose with.

Chris turned round to watch Wyatt but he laughed as his eyes noticed the slight desperation in Wyatt's attitude.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're gonna do next, do you?" he mocked, "After all you've done your plan still hasn't worked and now you've run out of ideas. When will you get it? I will never turn evil Wyatt. Not for you; not for anyone."

Wyatt froze for a second in anger but forced himself to ignore Chris and concentrate on the spell he was seeing in front of him. "Got it." he hissed triumphantly ripping the page out, then looking up at Chris he continued, "You're wrong, little brother. I haven't run out of ideas; in fact I have a perfect plan right here."

"What…" Chris started to ask.

"Uh uh. Don't ask." Wyatt directed, "The only problem is I need to leave here to carry it out and if I do then I somehow don't think that you'll be here when I get back."

"Damn right." muttered Chris.

"Soo…" began Wyatt,

"In the name of the Halliwell line,  
Surrender to this power of mine,  
Make my brother fast asleep,  
Until I wake him from slumbers deep."

Chris had opened his mouth to speak but as Wyatt's spell took effect he slumped to the floor, asleep.

Wyatt smiled in satisfaction and orbed out. Here, the sisters would be evil but the spell would still work nevertheless and Leo shouldn't be a too hard a problem to overcome.

* * *

"Got them." announced Piper tersely, peering at where the crystal had landed on the map. "They're at the manor."

"The manor?" questioned Paige in amazement.

"Is the Book of Shadows here?" asked Leo suddenly as a thought hit him.

"I haven't seen it." replied Phoebe, "Why? Does that mean…"

"That Wyatt has it?" finished Leo, "Yes. If it's not here then he must have it. Probably why they're at the manor; it's where your magic works the strongest."

"Ok then, lets go." proposed Paige.

"Wait…" interrupted Piper, "the crystal…it's moving!"

Phoebe, Paige and Leo turned to watch as the crystal began spinning again. Suddenly it dropped and the string went taut.

"It's pointing here!" exclaimed Piper.

"Who were you scrying for?" asked Leo slightly apprehensively.

"Well, I tried Chris but I couldn't get a read on him." began Piper as Phoebe and Paige gestured for her to get to the point, "So I tried scrying for Wyatt instead."

"So you were scrying for Wyatt when you found them." interpreted Paige.

"But…but then that…that must mean he's here!" blurted out Phoebe, "Wyatt's here."

"Wyatt's here?" frowned Paige, glancing round the room, "I don't see him…" her voice trailed off as she looked at the doorway.

"Wyatt." acknowledged Leo quietly turning to face the tall, calm figure standing in the doorway.

"Dad." returned Wyatt, "Mum. Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Paige." Wyatt nodded to the room. "I'm afraid this is time to say goodbye."

* * *


	12. Realisations

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I probably won't be able to update for a while because I'm going on a college trip so sorry but there'l be a longish wait before i next update (bout a week n a half).

Karone Evertree: Sorry...It was kinda confusing...hopefully the actual chapter wa a little less confusing! And don't worryit doesn't annoy me...it;s a nice thing to say so u can repeat it as much as u like:D  
Sparkling Cherries: thank u! and yes i'll admit it...i like cliffhangers!  
Nathy1000000: thanx...I even confuse myself with the different world thing..lol! Read on to find out what Wyatt's doing...  
ilovedrew88: Wyatt doesn't kill them...but you'll have to read on to see what he does do... Ya that does suck but Chris'll wake up soon!  
cherrygirl1987: Read on to find out!...  
phoebe turner: thank u! hope u like this chapter just as much...

* * *

**Chapter 12: Realisations**

Previously:

_The two Wyatts stared at each other for a moment, through the mirror before evil Wyatt spoke. "I said I would get him on my side…"_

"…_one way or another…" finished good Wyatt.  
"…and I will…"  
"…even if this…"  
"…is how I have to do it."

* * *

_

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Open this portal through space and time  
Let my powers cross the line  
Switch my essence through the air"

* * *

_

"_What have you done to Chris? He's evil isn't he? What did you do to him?" Leo demanded furiously.

* * *

_

_Chris gasped as the four figures became fully formed. His gaze had first fallen on Leo but before he could say something contemptuous to him he had seen the other three figures. The sight of Phoebe and Paige stopped him in his tracks but it was the sight of the fourth person that made his heart skip a beat._

_"Mum?" he whispered._

_

* * *

_

"_Hear these words we three witches cry,  
__Across to another world shall our voices fly,  
__Let Chris return to who he is,  
__Reverse his morality, return him his."

* * *

_

"_We have to help Chris." stated Leo._

_"How?" asked Paige, "Go through the portal after them?"_

_"I'm not sure. I don't think that would be a good idea." replied Leo_

_"So we go after the Wyatt and Chris in this world?" guessed Phoebe.

* * *

_

"_But…but then that…that must mean he's here!" blurted out Phoebe, "Wyatt's here."_

_"Wyatt's here?" frowned Paige, glancing round the room, "I don't see him…" her voice trailed off as she looked at the doorway._

_"Wyatt." acknowledged Leo quietly turning to face the tall, menacing figure standing in the doorway._

_"Dad." returned Wyatt, "Mum. Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Paige." Wyatt nodded to the room. "I'm afraid this is time to say goodbye."

* * *

_

"G-goodbye?" stuttered Phoebe; desperately searching Wyatt eyes for the innocent little toddler she had once known. Even in this Wyatt, supposedly good, she could sense little in the way of emotions from him.

"Yep." nodded Wyatt, "And I do so hate long drawn out goodbyes." he smirked.

"Wyatt…" began Piper, stepping forward.

Wyatt however ignored her and looked down at the piece of paper he held in his hands.

"Powers of the witches rise,  
Erase the call sent through the skies,  
Spirits from the other side,  
Return across the great divide."

There was a moment when nothing happened. Then without warning the three sisters began to dissolve in white lights, their transparent forms rising into the sky.

"You're sending them back." Leo realised, staring at the white lights surrounding Piper's form, desperately hoping to see her face again.

"Be strong for our son's."

The almost whispered phrase came to Leo's ears and he nodded to himself as the sisters disappeared. 'I will.' he promised Piper fiercely.

Wyatt nodded in satisfaction as his mother and aunts returned to the afterlife. That only left his father to deal with.

"I don't want to hurt you." Wyatt started, "I'm good, like you. It's just that in my world we're fighting for different sides."

"But you still want to turn Chris though." responded Leo defiantly, "and I won't let that happen."

Wyatt powered up an energy ball and looked regretfully at Leo. "Don't make me do this." he warned.

Leo prepared himself for a fight he knew he would lose when suddenly a thought hit him. Chris wasn't here with Wyatt. So where was he? 'Probably in the manor where Wyatt was before he came here.' realised Leo.

The instant this thought hit him Leo began to orb out to the manor. Wyatt reacted instantly to this and threw the energy ball straight at Leo. But he was too late. The energy ball passed harmlessly through where Leo had stood before expending itself against the wall.

Wyatt scowled, then, sensing where Leo was now, hurriedly black-orbed out after him.

* * *

"Chris!" exclaimed Leo. He ran quickly over to Chris's side turning him over, his outstretched hand already trying to heal him. However nothing happened and it was then Leo realised something that he had forgotten about, or at least hadn't thought about.

Chris was evil. This was the Chris from the alternate world, not the Chris he knew. This Chris only looked slightly different on the outside, with longer hair and wearing clothes more reminiscent of Wyatt than the Chris he knew, but Leo knew on the inside this Chris would be the complete opposite of the Chris he knew, evil and not to mention half-darklighter.

"Yes, you didn't see that problem coming, did you?"

Wyatt's words were more a statement than a question but Leo could still hear the tone in his voice that suggested he was gloating. Wyatt seemed confident he had all the angles covered. 'But would he be here if he had?' Leo asked himself, 'No, he wouldn't' Leo decided.

"The crossing over of our worlds will be a problem to everyone involved until you and Chris cross back over." replied Leo, "You must know that you can't stay here for ever. As soon as you do something that the Wyatt from this world wouldn't have done it will disrupt the balance. And if you _are_ good then you won't want to do that."

"I don't want to mess up the balance." sighed Wyatt exasperatedly, "I just want Chris on my side. Why do you consider that evil?"

"Because he doesn't want to join you." retorted Leo, "Forcing someone to do something they don't want isn't right in either world."

Wyatt groaned in frustration. "Nothing I say is gonna change the way you feel so I'll give you two options; you can either help me anyway or leave right now. Well," he added, "There is a third alternative; me killing you, but somehow I don't think you want that to happen."

Leo glanced down at Chris. He surmised, correctly, that Wyatt had made Chris fall magically asleep and suspected, also correctly, that only Wyatt could lift it.

"I'll leave." Leo told Wyatt, "But first I want to speak to Chris. I don't care that he's evil" he added as Wyatt looked as if he was about to cut in, "I just want to speak to him."

"Fine." sighed Wyatt walking over to Chris. He bent down and shook him gently by the shoulder, "Chris." he called.

Chris stirred and sat up, his eyes narrowing in anger as he realised what Wyatt had done. "You fu-" Chris began heatedly, when his gaze fell on Leo. "Dad!" he exclaimed almost happily. Then he frowned. "You're from the alternate world aren't you?" he asked Leo, his face falling and his eyes regarding Leo suspiciously.

"Yes." nodded Leo.

"Nevertheless he wants to speak to you before he leaves." interjected Wyatt pointedly.

"Yes." said Leo again, ambiguously.

He reached out to grasp Chris by the shoulder and opened his mouth as if about to speak but instead orbed them both out.

Thrown by this unexpected move, Wyatt stood there for a moment while his brain processed what had happened. Then he closed his eyes and tried to sense them.

Nothing. He couldn't sense them. Frowning Wyatt tried again. Still nothing.

That meant they must be in the Overworld or the Underworld. Wyatt black-orbed down to the Underworld and tried to sense them for a third time. Nothing again.

Wyatt black-orbed back to the attic. They must be in the Overworld he realised and there was nothing he could do about it. In this world his father was an Elder, a whitelighter but he and Chris, since they were in their opposite worlds were half-darklighter. Wyatt let out a yell of frustration as he become conscious of the fact that he couldn't follow them. In this world, as a half-darklighter, he was unable to orb to the Overworld.

"You can't stay up there for ever!" he yelled at the ceiling, "And trust me, I'll be waiting when you do come down."


	13. A Question Without An Answer

Ok. This is basically a filler chapter but as I haven't updated for ages n I'm really busy at the moment I thought I'd upload this chapter as it is even though it is a bit short in case I don't get to finish it for ages n I don't update for even longer.

I'm really sorry about the delays but I have exams coming up and they're important so I'll try my best to update quickly but there'll probably be long delays or else really short chapters.

Please don't stop reading if I don't update for ages!

Sparkling Cherries: ya, I thought I'd give Leo a main part coz in the show he always seems to have the not so important parts!  
phoebe turner: sorry for the wait! I think Leo should be quite clever seeing as he's an elder and all!  
Nathy1000000: Ya Chris and Leo always seem to trick Wyatt! Thanx - I get a little confused about the whole two world things so its nice to know that other people can understand it! And about your question: thank u for pointing that out coz I had completely forgotten so now I'm adding an extra bit in to explain it - I feel so stupid!  
Karone Evertree: Well, I don't know if they do call it the overworld but seeing as they call where the demons live the underworld I figured it would make sense. I find it annoying writing 'Up There' all the time so… I'm glad there was no confusion!  
ilovedrew88: Ya, well they are his mother and aunts so I thought that doing anything worse would be quite harsh! I was trying to think of a nice way to get them out of the way!  
Cassi: Yay, a new reader! Thanks for the compliment! Wyatt's obsession is more with Chris as a person, i.e. the fact that Chris is his brother.

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Question Without An Answer**

Previously:

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Open this portal through space and time  
Let my powers cross the line  
Switch my essence through the air"

* * *

_

"_What have you done to Chris? He's evil isn't he? What did you do to him?" Leo demanded furiously.

* * *

_

"_Hear these words we three witches cry,  
__Across to another world shall our voices fly,  
__Let Chris return to who he is,  
__Reverse his morality, return him his."

* * *

_

_Leo reached out to grasp Chris by the shoulder and opened his mouth as if about to speak but instead orbed them both out.

* * *

_

_Wyatt tried to sense Leo and Chris. Nothing. He couldn't sense them. Frowning Wyatt tried again. Still nothing._

_They must be in the Overworld he realised and there was nothing he could do about it. Wyatt let out a yell of frustration as he become conscious of the fact that he couldn't follow them. In this world, as a half-darklighter, he was unable to orb to the Overworld.

* * *

_

"Hey! Let me go!" yelled Chris snatching his arm out of Leo's grasp.

"Chris, calm down." ordered Leo firmly.

Chris simply scowled and tried to orb out of the Overworld but, as Wyatt had found out, couldn't.

"I can't orb." he accused Leo.

"No." agreed Leo, "You're part dark-lighter right? So you can't orb in or out of the Overworld. Or around it either." he added.

"That's sucks." spat Chris moodily, looking at Leo darkly. Then as a thought hit him, "So how come the Wyatt from this world could orb down to the underworld to find me, then?"

"Because whitelighters can orb to the Underworld but darklighters can't orb to the Overworld." explained Leo patiently, "The Overworld is protected but the Underworld isn't. The demons aren't as organised as the Elders; they don't work together enough to join up to protect the Underworld form orbing. Plus whitelighter are supposed to be pacifists and the demons don't think we're a threat worth bothering about."

Chris snorted in laughter. "You're right there." he agreed disdainfully, "All you whitelighters are weak and pathetic. Way too easy to kill. Actually…" Chris concentrated and stared at his hand, frowning when nothing happened.

"You can't summon your crossbow either." Leo informed him, "No darklighter magic can be used here."

Chris scowled again. "But" he continued, "In this world the Wyatt from my world would have been part darklighter and, if everything is opposite here, my opposite would have been here - in the Overworld. So how did he orb up here, huh? There _is_ a way and I'm gonna find it if you don't let me go soon."

Leo opened his mouth as if to speak, then stopped and closed it, thinking hard. 'How _had_ the part darklighter Wyatt orbed up here?' he wondered. This was bad. Leo made a decision to speak to Zola again. This could be important; a fatal flaw in the protection of the Overworld.

Chris crossed his arms triumphantly across his chest as he realised Leo didn't have an answer. "I thought Elder's were supposed to be all-knowing." he sneered.

Leo closed his eyes and tried not to yell in annoyance. This Chris was getting on his nerves. "Follow me." he told Chris tightly.

"Why?" demanded Chris insolently.

"Because…Just follow me!" exploded Leo, unable to keep his temper under check for any longer.

He strode off hoping to God Chris would follow him. Thankfully he did, although Chris wasn't looking very happy.

After a while Leo stopped and gestured through a door, which as far as Chris could see, led into a completely empty room.

"I'm not going in there." stated Chris defiantly. "Nu-uh. No way. You've got me trapped up here anyway - why do you need to shut me in a room too?"

"So you don't go round trying to kill any whitelighters." Leo told him. "It would mess up the balance and last time that happened…" Leo trailed off thinking of the time Gideon had sent him through the portal, supposedly a portal to the future where he would hopefully have been able to find out which demon was after Wyatt. Instead Gideon had wanted him out of the way so he could kidnap Wyatt. Leo had managed to find Gideon and vanquish him but not for a long while and by that time the Wyatt he had known had changed. Leo suspected that this was what had destroyed Wyatt's faith in good and evil.

Leo shook his head to clear the memories. It was no use thinking about what had happened. He couldn't change anything now.

Chris stared at Leo in something close to amazement. 'This Leo is so different to my Leo' Chris decided.

Chris stepped cautiously into the room, realising that since he couldn't leave here or kill any whitelighters then he would prefer to be away from them.

Leo shut the door behind him and orbed off to find Zola.

* * *


	14. Searching For Hidden Answers

Well for a fanfic that is about Wyatt and Chris, Leo seems to be stealing the show! Im not quite sure why; just the way it turned out I suppose; hope you don't mind seeing Leo having a main part – there'll be more Wyatt and Chris soon I promise! The next chapter will be Leo and Wyatt and the chapter after that will be Leo and Chris.

Thanx toSparkling Cherries, Nathy1000000, ilovedrew88, phoebe turner and Karone Evertreefor reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Looking For Hidden Answers**

Previously:

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,  
Open this portal through space and time  
Let my powers cross the line  
Switch my essence through the air"

* * *

_

"_What have you done to Chris? He's evil isn't he? What did you do to him?" Leo demanded furiously.

* * *

_

"_Hear these words we three witches cry,  
__Across to another world shall our voices fly,  
__Let Chris return to who he is,  
__Reverse his morality, return him his."

* * *

_

_Leo reached out to grasp Chris by the shoulder and opened his mouth as if about to speak but instead orbed them both out.

* * *

_

_Wyatt tried to sense Leo and Chris. Nothing. He couldn't sense them. Frowning Wyatt tried again. Still nothing._

_They must be in the Overworld he realised and there was nothing he could do about it. Wyatt let out a yell of frustration as he become conscious of the fact that he couldn't follow them. In this world, as a half-darklighter, he was unable to orb to the Overworld.

* * *

_

"Zola." Called Leo as he approached the Elder.

"Leo. What is it? You look worried." Asked Zola.

"Yes…" Leo began, uncertain of how to phrase it. "I was talking to Chris, the one from the alternative world that is, and…"

"Wait." Cut in Zola, a frown beginning to appear on his face, "You spoke to him? Do you think that was wise?" Then as another thought hit him, "How did you manage to speak with him? We tracked the last shift between worlds but wouldn't this Chris be with the Wyatt from the alternate world? Where are they now?"

Leo thought swiftly. He didn't want Zola to know that the evil Chris was in the Overworld although Leo knew that he could only hide it for so long.

"Chris was with Wyatt." Leo told Zola, "but this Wyatt is good, not evil, and he let me speak with Chris. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. This should have occurred to me before but I didn't think about it til Chris asked me."

"What is it?" Zola had caught Leo's worry and was focused on his question now.

"During the first cross-over between world's the good Wyatt in this world orbed up here to get Chris, right?"

"Yes." Agreed Zola, "He must have, but what…?"

"This Wyatt was half-darklighter; he would have black-orbed, not white-orbed. And the Overworld is supposed to be protected from that. How did he get up here? We must have a flaw in the protection spell."

Zola looked completely serious as he considered Leo's conclusion. "Yes, I agree with you." He said finally. "But if he could orb up here, surely he must be able to now."

"But that's the point!" interjected Leo, "He can't and Chris couldn't orb out of here either."

"Chris?" inquired Zola, "Why would want Chris orb here; to orb out of here? Unless…Leo – you brought him here!"

Leo groaned to himself as he realised what he had let slip. "I had to." He pleaded to Zola. "Wyatt was holding him prisoner."

"But he's a darklighter!" exclaimed Zola, "He could kill us all!"

"No. He can't." Leo told him, "He can't use his magic here, you know that, and I locked him in a room so he can't get out to harm any whitelighters up here. He can't hurt anyone and he's safe here til we figure out a way to send them both back and to rescue our Chris."

Leo looked at Zola hopefully. He could see Zola wasn't very happy but hoped he would see his viewpoint.

Zola nodded. "Ok, I will trust you on this one Leo. What were you planning to do about our defences?"

Leo breathed a silent sigh of relief. "I came to the conclusion that it must have been a spell or potion." He told Zola, "therefore, in order to protect ourselves from it we must know what the spell or potion was."

Zola nodded in agreement. "How can we find out? If Wyatt made a spell or potion…"

"But maybe he didn't." cut in Leo, "Maybe he used one already made."

"Why would…"

"Why would there be a spell or potion already made?" interrupted Leo again, "Because I believe that Gideon may well have either made one or had one made for him. Gideon was not one to overlook things and he may have felt that a spell or potion for his evil self to orb to the Overworld in this world was necessary or maybe he was just looking on the safe side."

Zola nodded again slowly. "I must admit I agree with you this time as well." Acknowledged Zola, "As much as I hate to think that Gideon would have done this on top of his unforgivable betrayal."

"So when I get back with the spell or potion can you make sure everything is prepared?" asked Leo.

"Wait. You surely cannot be thinking of going by yourself." Realised Zola. "Wyatt is out there. You will be in danger. I'll tell some whitelighters to bring their charges to help you."

"So they can be killed?" asked Leo pointedly, "If Wyatt senses us and finds us then he'll kill the others without a second thought, despite the fact that this Wyatt is 'good'. But when I spoke to Wyatt he told he that he didn't want to hurt me. I'm the only one with a chance. I have to go alone."

Zola held Leo's gaze for a moment before saying, "Go. Be as quick as you can. The longer you are out of the Overworld the more chance there is of Wyatt finding you."

"Make sure everything is ready when I get back." Leo told Zola, "And, if you can, keep an eye on Chris."

Leo orbed out of the Overworld and reformed in the great hall of Magic School.

* * *

From his position of sitting on the hard wooden floorboards of the Halliwell Manor's attic, Wyatt smiled; the first expression other than frustration that he had felt since Leo and Chris had orbed to the Overworld. "Got you." He hissed triumphantly as he was finally able to sense Leo.

Wyatt stood up and calmly picked up an athame from a nearby display before orbing out to find his father in Magic School.


	15. Compromising The Balance

****

Thanx u very much to Sparkling cherries, Karone Evertree, phoebe turner, Nathy1000000, Cassi and ilovedrew88 for reviewing.  
I know some of you mentioned that the last chapter was quite short n im sorry but lifes a little hectic at the mo with exams coming up so I'll try my best to make the chapter longer but i cant promise anything.  
Please keep reviewing - 1 more review then this will be my most reviewed story!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Compromising The Balance**

Previously:

"_During the first cross-over between world's the good Wyatt in this world orbed up here to get Chris, but this Wyatt was half-darklighter; he would have black-orbed, not white-orbed. And the Overworld is supposed to be protected from that. How did he get up here? We must have a flaw in the protection spell." Explained Leo.

* * *

_

_From his position of sitting on the hard wooden floorboards of the Halliwell Manor's attic, Wyatt smiled; the first expression other than frustration that he had felt since Leo and Chris had orbed to the Overworld. "Got you." He hissed triumphantly as he was finally able to sense Leo. _

_Wyatt stood up and calmly picked up an athame from a nearby display before orbing out to find his father in Magic School.

* * *

_

Leo blew dust cautiously off an old and faded book careful not to disturb the loose sheaves of paper in it. He flicked through the yellowed pages searching for anything that looked vaguely like the spell he was looking for.

This was the tenth book he had looked in and as Leo closed the book and replaced it on the shelf he realised that he was never going to find the spell this way.

Looking around Gideon's office Leo could see five bookshelves, all of them reaching to the ceiling. It would take a very long time to search all the books and time was something Leo did not have.

Leo surveyed the room again trying to cut down the places he should be looking. 'The spell wouldn't be all that old' Leo decided, mentally disregarding the centuries-old books he could see around him, 'and it probably wouldn't be anywhere where just anybody could find it.'

At this thought Leo felt his eyes drawn to Gideon's desk. "Of course." He muttered to himself, his words sounding louder and more distance that he would have expected.

As Leo realised the significance of the echo, he turned to face the mirror, which was standing opposite the desk. Its cover was still off and Leo found him face to face with his evil counterpart from the alternate world.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them able to speak.

"It must be in the desk." They both said at the same time.

They both nodded awkwardly and turned to search through the drawers, most of which were already slightly open.

After a while both Leos triumphantly pulled out a piece of paper from the top drawer. It was a handwritten spell and untitled but after reading through the spell in his head Leo realised this must be the spell he was after.

"Found it!" both Leos exclaimed in unison.

"Congratulations Dad." Sneered a cold, hard voice, its echo through the mirror leaving both Leo's in no doubt who it was.

"Wyatt."

* * *

Back in the overworld Chris yelled in frustration and slammed his fist into the wall. He was bored. He was locked in a room with nothing in except a table and chair, both of which were now laying in pieces around the room.

Chris walked over to the nearest splinter and hefted it in the air. 'Pity these won't kill whitelighters' he sneered before throwing the splinter at the wall. Chris watched it hit the wall, cracking down the middle but leaving the wall unmarred.

Chris slumped dejectedly down to the ground. "Let me out!" he yelled to the ceiling.

* * *

"So you found out how I got into the overworld." Remarked Wyatt apparently unconcerned.

"Are you surprised that I did?" asked Leo.

"Not really." Shrugged Wyatt, "Once you'd realised that I'd managed to orb into the overworld before – and you would with Chris there – then it wouldn't take much logic to guess that Gideon would have had the spell. It's a pity; I could have used it again if I reworded it slightly to make it so I could use all my powers up there instead of just orbing."

Leo looked away from Wyatt, his eyes meeting those of his evil counterpart. In his eyes Leo could see the faint despair that he knew would be mirrored in his own expression. Wyatt was probably done playing nice. He was probably getting desperate.

Wyatt slowly drew out the athame, tilting it so shafts of light glinted off it. Leo swallowed, inwardly praying. Being a whitelighter, the athame wouldn't kill him, but it would still hurt and if Wyatt was capable of deliberately hurting him then he was terrified of what he might do to Chris if Wyatt got impatient of Chris resisting him.

"So. What are you going to do now?" asked Leo trying to be calm.

"Well, I could force you to take me to Chris." Wyatt told Leo, "or you could take me of your own free will. Either way will suit me."

"Unfortunately neither are in the best interest of Chris." Retorted Leo.

"Really?" questioned Wyatt, "So you think that keeping him locked up in the overworld is in his best interests? He doesn't even belong in this world."

"You were the one that brought him here in the first place!" exclaimed Leo.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Wyatt admitted softly.

Wyatt's voice sounded dead on Leo's ears. He frowned, trying to determine what sounded wrong about that, when his evil counterpart spoke through the mirror.

"There was no echo."

"Wh…" Leo began, then as everything clicked into place an expression of worry spread across his face, "Our actions are beginning to separate; the worlds are not in complete balance any more."

"You and Chris have to swap back, now." Exclaimed both Leo's, identical fear in their voices.

"It's only a tiny difference." Said Wyatt, "And I haven't got what I came for."

"A tiny difference now, true." Agreed Leo, "But it will grow. The longer you are in this world and they are in yours the more the balance will shift. The longer you are in this world the more likely you are to do things that will shift the balance."

Wyatt hesitated before he spoke. He could see the truth in Leo's words but didn't want to admit defeat after everything he had tried. However, he could see more danger in shifting the balance so they returned to a different world.

Wyatt nodded reluctantly. "Ok. Bring Chris to my penthouse and I'll open the portal."

"No," Leo shook his head vehemently, "You go through the portal and then I'll let Chris go through." Leo frowned considering what he had just said, "Actually, it would be better if Chris went through first so he can leave the penthouse before you return."

Wyatt smiled coldly, "I'm insulted. But the only way you'll get a deal is if we both go back together; at the same time. Otherwise I'm afraid that we'll have to hope for the best about the balance shifting."

Wyatt met Leo's gaze squarely, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see that Wyatt was bluffing about not being worried about the balance. Wyatt had known the dangers when he started this and shifting the balance irreversibly was not something he wanted to happen.

Leo sighed, knowing he had to accept the compromise. "Ok." He agreed, "I'll get Chris and bring him to your penthouse."

* * *


	16. Returning Home

Wow. I just realised that this story is nearing the end! There prob only going to be a couple more chapters.  
I'm so sorry about the massively long wait but its very hectic with exams and revision. Thank u for being so patient and thanx for all the reviews!  
Nathy1000000: Well you'll have to read on to find out Leo's plan...! Thank u for the review!  
ilovedrew88: Don't worry the balance won't get shifted -I think I'd get way too confused if I had to write about any other different worlds!  
phoebe turner: thank u for reviewing!  
Cassi: i know, wow, they agreed on something! Thanx for the review!  
Sparkling Cherries: Everything about Chris is lovely i think...! Ya i am from England and I have AS level exams too - maths, chemistry, german and geography - not fun!  
Karone Evertree: Thank u! My exams are half done. I have 2 next week then I'm done so i'll be able to update quicker in a bit.  
Shyeye: thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Returning Home**

Previously:

_Leo triumphantly pulled out a piece of paper from the top drawer. It was a handwritten spell and untitled but after reading through the spell in his head Leo realised this must be the spell he was after.

* * *

_

_"Our actions are beginning to separate; the worlds are not in complete balance anymore. You and Chris have to swap back, now." exclaimed Leo._

_Wyatt nodded reluctantly, "Ok, bring Chris to my penthouse and I'll open the portal."

* * *

_

"Chris." called Leo, knocking on the door.

"Well about time someone came." Chris's voice sounded moodily through the door, "You've come to let me out?" he asked carelessly, not expecting a confirmatory reply.

"Actually, yes." replied Leo opening the door and stepping inside.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "What?" he spluttered, hardly believing his ears.

"You're going back." Leo informed him, "Back to your world. The balance is shifting so you and Wyatt have to swap back."

"Wait, wait." Chris held up his hands, "Me _and_ Wyatt. You're going to send me back to him? No way. I'd rather stay here."

"Chris." sighed Leo, "We don't have a choice. I don't want to do it either but we can't risk the balance shifting."

"So you'd sacrifice your son in the hope of saving the world?" spat Chris in disbelief, "I don't believe you. After everything you, or your opposite technically, told me? None of it meant anything did it?"

"Chris, I'm not abandoning you." pleaded Leo, "When your opposite comes through the portal I'm going to be waiting there and it'll be two against one. I'll get you out of there." Leo paused frowning slightly; "Well my opposite will get you out of there and I'll get your opposite out of there."

Chris nodded sneeringly, "I did get what you meant the first time." he told Leo.

"Ok." Leo agreed, not wanting another argument. "Now I just need to go and see someone quickly then we can go. I'll be back in a sec."

* * *

Wyatt paced round the room in the penthouse, thinking hard. He was losing control of the situation.

He hadn't had a particular plan when he had brought Chris here but now he was in danger of Chris getting away completely. Leo had managed to get Chris away from himself before, 'more than once before' Wyatt reminded himself grimly, and Wyatt wasn't sure that Leo wouldn't be able to do it again.

He unfolded the spell in his hands and stared blankly at it. Maybe he could reword it so it would stop Chris escaping after going through the portal. 'But how?' he asked himself.

Wyatt let out a roar of frustration.

He had looked through the supplies of potions in the penthouse but hadn't seen any that could help him.

'I'll just have to play it by ear.' Wyatt thought, 'and hope that Dad won't ruin everything.'

* * *

"Zola!" Leo called as he hurried over to the Elder, "I found it." he told Zola breathlessly.

"The spell?" asked Zola.

Leo nodded, holding out the piece of paper. "Gideon did have it."

"And what happened with Wyatt?" questioned Zola shrewdly, "The balance is shifting. This can't go on for any longer."

"It won't." Leo assured him, "They're going back, swapping back over."

"Wyatt agreed to this?" asked Zola incredulously.

"He didn't have much of a choice; he knows the dangers of shifting the balance. But he only agreed to it if he and Chris went back together - and I had to agree to that."

Zola was silent for a moment. "Yes, I can't think of any other way." he said, "They need to cross back straight away so we'll have to accept the compromise."

Leo nodded, "I'm taking Chris to the penthouse now."

"Good luck." replied Zola.

* * *

Wyatt had just finished drawing the triquetra when he sensed Leo and Chris orb in.

He turned round to face them and noticed with an inward smirk that Chris was looking slightly apprehensive.

"Ready?" he asked them.

Chris nodded silently.

"Open the portal." Instructed Leo, watching Wyatt closely. Leo knew that Wyatt was going to try to stop Chris getting away when they had gone through the portal; he just didn't know whether Wyatt had had time to plan anything or if he was just going to see what the best option looked like when they were through.

Chris stepped up to the portal to stand next to his brother. He turned his gaze on Wyatt as Wyatt began chanting the spell.

"In this place and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
Open this door through time and space,  
Create a path to another place."

The portal opened but neither Chris nor Wyatt moved. Neither of them wanted to make the first move.

"You should go through together." advised Leo, moving closer to the portal.

Both brothers nodded and took a hesitant step towards the portal.

"You have to hurry." insisted Leo, "The longer you are here the more the balance is shifted."

"Ok." said Chris suddenly, "Lets go."

Chris grabbed Wyatt's arm and walked into the portal, dragging Wyatt behind him.

Leo watched as Wyatt and Chris vanished from view before hurriedly looking around the room to find something that he could use as a weapon if he had to. Leo looked up as two figures materialised through the glowing light caused by the portal.

* * *

Wyatt had been too taken by surprise to react to Chris's actions until they were through to the other side of the portal.

When they arrived in their world, Wyatt regained his balance and pulled out of Chris's grip, pushing him away at the same time. Chris stumbled and fell to the floor. Wyatt powered up a low-voltage energy ball and drew back his hand, preparing to throw it. But Wyatt had forgotten about Leo.

Wyatt yelled in pain as he felt someone throw a chair at him.

"Come on!" yelled Leo, pulling Chris up, "Follow me!"

Leo orbed out of the room closely followed by Chris.

Wyatt staggered to his feet and dematerialised into a swirl of orbs to follow his father and brother.


	17. Seven Years Bad Luck

So here is the final chapter of Reversing Morality. There will be an epilogue and then the story will be completely finished. I hoped you all like it! My exams are all over now so I'll try to update fastar than I have been doing.  
Please keep reviewing and thank u to everybody who had reviewed so far!

Thanks to Sparkling Cherries, phoebe turner, ilovedrew88, lovencharmed, Nathy1000000 andKarone Evertree for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Seven Years Bad Luck**Previously

_"You're going back." Leo informed Chris, "Back to your world. The balance is shifting so you and Wyatt have to swap back. But when your opposite comes through the portal I'm going to be waiting there and it'll be two against one. I'll get you out of there."

* * *

_

_"Come on!" yelled Leo, pulling Chris up, "Follow me!"_

_Leo orbed out of the room closely followed by Chris. _

_Wyatt staggered to his feet and dematerialised into a swirl of orbs to follow his father and brother.

* * *

_

"Wh…What…Where are we?" gasped Chris, trying to regain his breath. Chris looked around him. He had expected to be in the Overworld but Leo had orbed them elsewhere. It was dark but Chris could make out that they appeared to be in a long hallway, with walls built of stone.

Chris frowned as his eyes became adjusted to the darkness. The hallway had many doors leading off and whichever way Chris looked there didn't appear to be an end to the hallway. It just seemed to keep going until it was swallowed up by the darkness. They were in Magic School.

"Wait. We're in Magic School?" Chris asked, "Why?" Chris turned to Leo to find that he had already set off at a run down the hallway. Chris sprinted to catch up as Leo turned his head slightly and told him, "There something we need to do here."

As Chris and Leo reached the imposing doors of the great hall the hallway behind them was lit up by a blue-white glow. Chris glanced over his shoulder and saw a swirl of orbs coalescing into a human form.

Chris hurriedly followed Leo into the hall and pulled the heavy doors closed behind them. Chris didn't need to see the orb finish to know that it was Wyatt following them.

"Come on!" called Leo, already across the hall and standing in front of a rather diminutive wooden door compared with the doors to the great hall. "Wyatt can orb through the doors. Leave them."

Cursing at himself for his stupidity Chris joined Leo across the hall already hearing Wyatt's footsteps drawing near to the doors.

Leo opened the door and Chris looked puzzled again at the stone wall the door had opened onto. "Wha..." he began, but Leo reached for his arm and stepped through the wall, pulling Chris with him.

"Wow" commented Chris, impressed, as they emerged in an office filled with magical paraphernalia. "Where are we?" he asked again.  
"Gideon's office." Leo spoke over his shoulder distractedly, already nearing a tall mirror.

"Who's Gideon?" Chris asked confused. He had never known this place to be here when he went to Magic School and had never heard of anyone called Gideon. "And what's that echo?"

Leo was staring into the mirror. "This is the echo." He told Chris.

Chris walked across the room, skirting the desk, and walked over to the mirror. He gasped as he found himself face to face with…well quite with who, Chris didn't know. They looked like him and his father but they were different; they looked…well….evil.

His reflection, or whatever, was looking just as shocked as he knew he probably looked, "What on earth…?" they both asked.

A loud crash caused both Chris' and Leos to turn and face the entrance. The door blew in with a small explosion and disintegrated into blackened pieces of ash.

Wyatt was standing framed in the doorway.

* * *

Up in the Overworld, Zola was staring silently at the floor. He was worried. Wyatt and Chris had crossed back over but there was no sign of Leo and Chris. They hadn't appeared back in the Overworld.

No-one had been able to sense them either. 'They must be with Wyatt' he realised anxiously. Wyatt had blocking spells around him so he couldn't be sensed but the spells also shielded others near to him. 'That must be why they can't be sensed.'

At least the protection spells had been redone. This way, no matter what happened, Wyatt couldn't orb up here again. The rest was up to Leo and Chris.

* * *

"What are you doing." Wyatt demanded coldly.

"Stopping this from ever happening again." replied Leo, "The balance mustn't be put in danger of shifting again. This should have been done a long time ago."

"Wait. I'm getting this now, I think. They…" Chris said pointing at the mirror as his opposite did the same, "…they are our opposites from the parallel world, right? So the mirror's like a…a window into that world."

Wyatt clapped his hands sarcastically while Leo simply nodded, his gaze never leaving the mirror.

"It must be destroyed." stated Leo, "Without contact with this other world any attempts to cross over would be far to dangerous."

Realisation showed on Wyatt's face far to late as his father's words sank in. "No!" he yelled rushing forward.

Chris raised his hand and gestured at Wyatt, sending him flying back into the wall.

In both worlds Leo raised his hands and unleashed a stream of crackling and sparkling electricity straight at the mirror.

The force of the electricity lifted the mirror into the air and the reflection of the parallel world faded into darkness as the mirror became blackened.

With a final spark of electricity the mirror shattered.

The three men dove to the floor and covered their heads with their hands as shards of flying glass filled the room.

When the tinkling of glass hitting the floor had stopped, Chris cautiously raised his head. The scorched and blackened golden frame of the mirror was lying on the ground, the floor surrounding it covered with glittering shards of glass.

The window to the other world had been destroyed.

* * *


	18. Epilogue

Well... here it is...the epilogue. Its finally over, sob! Anyway hope u all liked it and a lotsa thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
Thank you to everyone whogave me a review for any chapter: Nathy1000000, Sparkling Cherries, phoebe turner, As Always, rachelAbendstern, shadowhisper, Karone Evertree, Forever secretive, ennui deMorte, cherrygirl1987, ilovedrew88, Cassi, shyeye and lovencharmed.  
And thanks to: phoebe turner, Nathy1000000, ilovedrew88, and Sparkling Cherries for reviewing the last chapter!

**

* * *

****Epilogue **

"No."

Chris turned his gaze away from the remnants of the mirror to look at the source of the whispered word.

"No!" Wyatt repeated the word more loudly, his face drawn back into a snarl of anger.

Wyatt pulled himself back to his feet, Chris and Leo hurriedly following suit. "What did you do." hissed Wyatt to Leo.

Leo turned as calmly as he could to face Wyatt, hoping his fear at Wyatt's anger wasn't showing, "Without the mirror there's no longer any contact with the opposite world." Leo paused, "it's over Wyatt." he told him gently.

"It's _not_ over," contradicted Wyatt fiercely.

"No, it's not." Chris interjected quietly, "This may be over, but it's not going to be completely over until Wyatt is good again. And I _will_ find a way to do that." Chris added turning to Wyatt.

Wyatt snorted in annoyance, "When will you learn, little brother, that good and evil don't exist. You said it yourself, the Elders, supposedly the leaders of 'the good' side, are like dictators telling you how to live your lives. You said you didn't want to live like that."

"Hey! I was under the influence of evil when I said that," protested Chris, "thanks to you I might add. And anyway, doing what you want without any thought for others _is_ evil, Wyatt. That's what being evil is all about, actions with no consequences."

"I see they've brainwashed you well." muttered Wyatt with a dark look at Leo.

Leo sighed, "Wyatt, Chris is right. You can say good and evil don't exist all you like, but your actions are actions of someone who is evil." Leo looked sadly at Wyatt, "You weren't always like this, you used to be good, and we will find a way to right this."

Wyatt shook his head in disbelief and moved threateningly towards Chris and Leo. Chris backed away, his feet crunching over the shards of glass covering the floor. Wyatt suddenly laughed.

"Even now, you won't do anything to stop me," he sneered, "That's why I will win in the end; because I'm not afraid to use any means to get what I want."

"If we use evil to fight you, then we're just as bad as you are," retorted Chris.

"Give it up, Wyatt." Leo told him, "Just leave now." Leo was upset, having just heard his eldest son justify his actions.

Wyatt looked between Leo and Chris. Chris spoke up, "We can orb out of here before you can do anything and the Elders can block you from orbing up to the Overworld after us so you can't win here. Give it up."

"Alright, I'll 'give it up' for now" sneered Wyatt, "But it's not over yet. As I told you before, I won't give up on you Chris. In the end you'll fight by my side, the way it's meant to be. I haven't given up."

"And I won't give up on you." Chris told Wyatt quietly, "I'll turn you back, you see if I don't find a way."

Wyatt held Chris's gaze for a moment before silently orbing out.

There was a long silence in Gideon's office while both Chris and Leo were absorbed in their thoughts.

Chris was still staring at the spot where Wyatt had been, images of his brother flowing through his head, images of Wyatt's opposite. 'It will be that way, one day.' He promised fiercely, "as Wyatt said, we will be the way we were meant to be. Just, good not evil.'

Leo shook his head to clear the images of Wyatt and Chris as babies. He could still see Piper posing for a photograph with them, her smile lighting up the picture. He had thought seeing her again would make it feel that he had lost her again but instead it felt like they had been brought closer. Their love was strong enough to survive through death so it would be strong enough to bring Wyatt back; it had to be.

Leo stepped hesitantly up to Chris and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We should get put of here." he told him.

Chris nodded silently and turned to face his father, managing a wan smile. "Yeah." He agreed, "Lets get out of here."

Leo nodded, "We will save him." he promised Chris, "Together."

Chris smiled again, he may have lost Wyatt but through him he had found his father again. They were closer now then they had ever been before.

Orbs swirled around Chris and Leo and rose to the ceiling leaving behind them an empty office. The orbs lit up the office but from the shards of glass there were no reflections. The mirror's magic had been completely broken.

The orbs floated higher and left Magic School. Left it as an empty shell again, empty even of the echoes of a past where the corridors had been filled with chattering students. A magical wind blew down the endless hallway, blowing out all the candles and leaving it to be swallowed up by the darkness. The heavy doors of the Great Hall swung shut with a final and resonating bang. And in a small, hidden office off the Great Hall the dust settled back down, blanketing the remains of what had been a mirror.

* * *

The End


End file.
